Of Shield and Sheath
by kusanosakura
Summary: A foolhardy Dumbledore attempts to change fate, he gains more and less then he bargained for. A lonely, abused Harry Pre-Hogwarts gains training and advice through his dreams. How will this affect the future that Dumbles is trying to alter? Creature fic. Future Mpreg. Sequel to Cadmus and the Phoenix.
1. Prologue- of Shield and sheath

Title: Of Shield and sheath

Pairing: future DracoxHarry

Summary: A foolhardy Dumbledore attempts to change fate, he gains more and less then he bargained for. Creature fic. Future Mpreg.

Author's Note: For Jannafrancine who has guessed a small portion of this story's plot. Sequel to Cadmus and the Phoenix.

* * *

Prologue- of Shield and sheath

_This Light will change from false to true_

_Its strength shall boost the hue _

_A sheath and shield they shall be_

_For none can stand against the sea_

_The one marked as equal _

_Has an equal indeed_

_Together they face the darkness that hides_

_Alone it bides, waiting to feed_

_Fear is its weapon_

_Love is its fear_

_Strength in weakness, _

_Weakness in strength_

Dumbledore scowled at Sybil Trelawney, when he'd summoned her for tea and used a potion to make her give him a prophecy about Harry she gives him this?

That Harry's companion/consort was a _Malfoy_? This he would not tolerate.

He sneered; Albus doubted James or Sirius would condone such a reality. He certainly wouldn't allow it.

A sheath and shield? What did that mean? That the infant Draco was Veela? Veela lived to cherish their spouses, to comfort them and protect them. This was not a reality he would allow.

He would have to tread carefully; Harry and Draco could not be allowed to be together. Not even at the price of gaining the support of the Malfoy Family, they had proven that they were not to be trusted. He wasn't going to offer Voldemort's bane to a high-ranking servant on a silver platter.

Sybil came out of her trance and seemed shaken, "What happened?"

Albus forced a smile, "You dozed off for a moment dear one. A combination of a warm fire and a comforting cup of tea perhaps?"

Sybil blushed, "My apologies…."

"Think nothing of it. No harm is done. You may go prepare for your next lesson."

"It was a pleasure sharing your company Headmaster."

"Albus please, you are no longer a student. As a fellow professor we are on more equal ground are we not?" Albus said with a forced twinkle in his eye.

She left; her soft-soled slippers treating silently down the winding stair leading back to the griffin that hid the entrance to the Headmaster's Tower.

Albus clenched his wand hand in a fist; there must be another way other than whoring the Potter heir to the Malfoy heir.

He would find it!

Had he not already changed destiny by separating the Mudblood Evans from the Halfblood Prince heir and turning her affections to James Potter?

It worked then and he'd work something for Harry out.

Anything rivalled seeing that sweet innocent babe with the bastion of Darkness, Draco Malfoy.

XoooooX

A charm went off in his office; the Potter's Fidelius Charm hidden abode was under attack. He knew they'd switched from Sirius at the last minute. Lily had always been a horrid liar and James wasn't much better. A shame since he was an Auror but most likely that was only because of the War.

Albus strode lazily down to the Gamekeeper's cottage, he saw Hagrid with another one of his 'pets'. "Rubeus?"

"Wocha be needin' Dumbledore?" the grizzled half-giant asked in his drawling accent.

"I need you to accompany me to Godric Hollow. I believe the Potters are in danger and I may need your assistance."

Albus knew of Hagrid's giant ancestry through his mother Fridwulfa and Giants had some aspects of spell immunity. He had no compunctions against using the ever-loyal groundskeeper as a human shield. He had his uses…

Hagrid stood and thumped his chest, "Anythin' fer the cause."

Albus smirked inwardly, knowing it was true. While the wards were supposed to not allow Apparition it wasn't strictly true. They were tuned- it wasn't common knowledge of course, to the Seated Headmaster.

He took full advantage of that when he Apparated them to the edge of the Wards of the Potter's cottage.

What he found when they arrived was disturbing to say the least.

The wards were shattered, which meant the one anchoring them was dead. The wards had been anchored to James Potter's life. A foolish choice but they'd not listened to him.

Out of the shadows came a grief-stricken Severus Snape.

"We're too late…she's dead…" his voice was cold, distant as if drained of life.

It left Albus more than a little smug, "Did she said anything?"

Severus glared, "Nothing worth repeating. I held her in my arms; I felt her body grow cold. She's dead and I might as well be too."

"Where is young Harry? Is he alive?"

"I returned him to his crib after ascertaining he was uninjured, Lily's body protected him. I think it was more her magic but I didn't have time to examine the remnants. Black is here."

At the mention of the man, Sirius emerged sobbing and cradling his godson in his arms. "I'll care for him James. I promise…."

Albus' voice was firm, "Don't make promises you can't keep to a dead wizard. It's foolhardy. You have unfinished business for you not? I'm going to hide Harry away where he will be safe. He deserves better than to grow up the spoilt pampered Darling of the Wizarding World. I'll need to examine the ruins to see if he is still in Danger from You-Know-Who."

Reluctantly, Sirius handed Harry over to Hagrid, "Take my bike. It's not exactly legal cause it flies but it will do you more good than me. I've got a rat to chase." His concern for Harry had evaporated into anger that burned like a torch. He Apparated away at once…

"Where are you taking him?" Severus snapped.

"That is none of your concern, Severus." Albus had to add insult to injury, "He's not your child after all; he's James'. He even looks strikingly like his sire does he not?"

Severus growled, "I owe it to Lily…"

"She betrayed you, she slept with your enemy. She gave herself and her heart to another. She bore another man's child. You owe her nothing." His words were weaved with a nonverbal spell akin to the Imperious but not quite illegal.

Severus went cold; "I have no business with you or him."

"You still work for me. I expect you to continue at your post. I will not now or ever accept a resignation from you Severus."

Severus nodded sharply and disApparated on the spot.

Albus smirked, that was too easy.

For a skilled Legimens Severus was weak to him…

He turned to Hagrid now that they were alone, "I have things to take care of. I want you to take that bike, and drive it from Somerset to Surrey. I will meet you at Number Four Privet Drive, near Magnolia Street in Little Whinging."

Hagrid frowned, "That's not a Wizarding community."

"No, it is the home of his only blood relation. Until I discover what happened tonight, I can place him under blood wards." His tone was soothing but the vocal glamour made him impossible not to obey.

Hagrid nodded dumbly, "I'm meet you there in a few hours."

"I'll be there after dark tomorrow."

"Why?" Hagrid protested.

"I have things to take care. I have to inform the Order."

"Oh."

"Now go!" Albus said with hard, cold eyes but a calm voice.

XoooooX

Minerva tried to argue with him about leaving Harry here…

"Albus…they are awful. They don't understand anything. Why do you think this is the right course of action?"

Albus sighed, giving her his 'wise owl look' "Now Minerva, don't you see? He'll grow up a pampered little Prince in our world. They'll write books about him. The Ministry might make today or last night rather 'Harry Potter Day'. He needs to grow up as normal as possible. He needs time to discover who he is a person, before he learns of our world, his parents' sacrifice and what good he has wrought already at such a tender age."

Minerva sighed, "I'll trust you Albus but under strenuous objection." She transformed herself back into a cat and stalked off.

Albus glared at her, interfering wench! He'd have to remove this memory from her. Damn her for being his second in the Order as well as in Hogwarts.

He heard the familiar sound of Sirius' motorbike.

Now Sirius' words had proved prophetic, he wouldn't need it anymore.

One whisper in someone's ear that their Secret Keeper had betrayed the Potters and the whole Wizarding World believed that person was Sirius Black.

'You couldn't trust a Black.'

'They are all Slytherins at heart….'

Now that infuriating dog couldn't come along and trying to claim his rights as Harry's guardian…

It helped that he gave up his rights in front of witnesses…

Hagrid was sobbing as he handed Harry over.

Albus snatched him up not caring for niceties; he just wanted this over. He placed Harry in a basket. He tucked an envelope with money in it and a letter before levitating it to the front stoop of Number Four.

Lily's magic hating sister lived here; he had no false hopes that she would be kind to the boy. If he were lucky, he would grow up believing he was worthless and lived only to serve others. A little sheep to be raised for the slaughter…

Who would hang on his every word and obey him…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	2. Ch1- Choices and decisions

Title: Of Shield and sheath

Pairing: future DracoxHarry

Summary: A foolhardy Dumbledore attempts to change fate, he gains more and less then he bargained for. Creature fic. Future Mpreg.

Author's Note: For Jannafrancine who has guessed a small portion of this story's plot. Sequel to Cadmus and the Phoenix.

* * *

Chapter 1- Choices and decisions

It was nearing Harry's birthday and still there was no reply from him.

Albus checked the magical charm on the letters.

'Notice of non-receipt.'

Albus sent a House elf to find Hagrid.

It didn't take the man long to reach the Headmaster's Tower.

Hagrid was out of breath.

Albus had his back to him, his hands clasped, giving off an air of paternal worry.

"Rubeus, it seems that something is wrong with Harry's letters. Can you see why he isn't getting them? On the desk is a copy of Harry's letter and his vault key for his Trust Vault. Oh and that thing I mentioned in Vault 712, if you would be so good as to retrieve that. It seems that it is in danger at its present location. I have a letter for Griphook granting you permission to retrieve it."

Hagrid seemed to puff up with pride, "I'll be goin' at once." There was a sound of shuffling.

"Yes Hagrid, you may use magic since you are on Hogwarts business but only until you have Harry. He needs to be taken to Diagon Alley to purchases his school things…"

Albus knew that the last admonition would not be followed but it mattered not. He was sending someone who wouldn't speak anything unless asked by himself. Hagrid was a fool but a loyal fool.

XoooooX

Harry sighed; those letters what ever they said were making Uncle Vernon furious and Aunt Petunia hysterical. Dudley was furious to be leaving his video games and missing his best friend Piers coming over. Their favourite activity was 'Harry-Hunting'.

He disliked it about as much as being picked last or not at all because everyone was afraid of Dudley. The only person to befriend him in kindergarten, well all of elementary school really was a boy named Leo. He was blonde…

He'd been found unconscious after recess.

Harry never saw him again…

Dudley told him, that he and Piers beat the tiny blonde so bad he had died. Dudley sneered that they'd do the same to any friend he had.

Since then, Harry was so closed off that he was afraid to be close to anyone.

Now he was curled up as small as he could get.

They were driving and letters kept raining on the car.

That was impossible right? That it was raining _letters_?

"Whatever you're doing freak you better stop it!" Dudley said menacingly.

"Diddy dear, please be quiet and let Mummy and Daddy think."

Harry _hated_ that sickly sweet voice his aunt used when talking to his cousin.

They drove out to the middle of nowhere…

Well something like that. They'd parked the car; it was now raining real rain as well as those stupid letters.

Something inside whispered that he would never be the same again and he wondered just how that could be…

He was dragged and thrown into a creaky rowboat, landing painfully on his knees and almost face planting on the weathered wood.

Aunt Petunia coddled and tried to soothe her constantly complaining son.

Uncle Vernon was breathing heavily and sweating so much he was steaming when the rain touched him.

The letters flew around the boat, sometimes falling into the water.

Harry repressed his half-hearted desire to just open one to see what the fuss was about.

"You touch one freak and I'll drown you right here. See if I don't."

Harry shivered, when Uncle Vernon had that tone he knew he was going to be hurt if he disobeyed.

Finally they reached an old dock that seemed as strong as toothpicks and like one gust of wind would shatter.

Uncle Vernon collapsed over the oars and breathed heavily.

His aunt kissed Dudley and jumped out to tie the boat to the dock.

"Move freak!" his uncle rasped.

Dudley made a move that was partially aggressive and definitely intimidating.

Harry scrambled to his feet and hauled himself up onto the dock.

Uncle Vernon finally moved from the old rowboat to the dock.

His Uncle seemed exhausted as he plodded along towards the door of a dreary hut that looked so ramshackle and mere moments from collapse that it was no wonder that his aunt looked at it with such loathing and disbelief.

Then she turned to him and hate blazed in her eyes so bright it rivalled the lighting that flashed in the storm.

"You're blocking the door freak!"

Familiar hands shoved him inside and he sprawled on already bruising knees.

The door was bolted but the letters came through the cracks in the walls, the gaps between the window and the walls. They even came down the chimney and through the gaps in the door.

Then his uncle started a fire and he fed the letters into it, "At least they're useful for something."

Harry shivered but moved as far from the fire as he could. He vaguely remembered what day today was…

His eleventh birthday not that it mattered…

Then there came a loud banging noise from the door, it shook so hard that it seemed as if it would collapse.

"We don't want anything. Go away!" his uncle yelled.

There came an unintelligible shout and the door flew towards them like a rocket behind it propelled it.

The doorway changed size and the hugest man he'd ever seen stepped inside.

"We want none of your kind here…." His uncle stammered.

Was his uncle actually frightened?"

The door flew back into place as soon as the stranger came inside.

"I'm not here ter talk ta you Muggle. I be here fer Harry."

Harry knew that tone; it meant he was in lots of trouble. He curled up, trying to become as small as possible.

"Now Harry, nuna of that. Last I saw ya, you were just a wee thing. You were still in nappies and smaller than me hand."

Harry blinked, peeping up at him with wide eyes, "Who are you?"

The man laughed, "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry in tha world."

"Shut up!" his uncle roared, "I forbid you to tell him any of that _nonsense_!"

"Magic ain't nonsense you fool of a Muggle. Is yer brain as small as yer belly is large? I know _Flobberworms_ smarter than ya. Now I be charged with informing Harry of a few things he oughta know." He toyed with the handle of his huge _pink_ umbrella, "If ye think ya gotta chance of stopping me go ahead and try. I know things ya cinna dream of. I cin do things that would blow yer stupid Muggle mind." he brought up his umbrella with all the menace of a man armed with a gun, "Ya cin move and let me be alone wit' Harry or…" he pointed the tip of his umbrella first at Vernon.

Harry didn't see his uncle move at all, he merely swallowed and tried unsuccessfully to look unafraid.

Then the umbrella skipped over his aunt and pointed at his cousin.

Granted he didn't like Dudley much, but to punish someone else because of another was unconscionable. He kept seeing Leo's lifeless face…

It should have been him…

Before Harry could think twice he shouted, "NO! It's not right."

The umbrella jumped, it fell out the giant's hand. Some very odd-looking orange light leapt between it and Dudley. It hit his cousin in the stomach. He danced around and there was a strange ripping noise that could be heard over the crackle of the fire and the roar of the storm.

His cousin danced around in a circle.

To Harry's shock and horror, there was a pig's tail peeking out of his dusty trousers.

Harry blinked, "That's impossible…."

The giant grumbled, "Merlin…" he ran his huge fingers through a tangled black beard. "I were tryin' ter turn him inta a pig not ter gib him a tail."

"If you're mad at someone, you ought to hurt them not pick on someone else." Harry said sagely.

The man turned back towards him, "Perhaps…" his eyes seemed far away, "That seems like sumthin' yer mum mighta said."

Harry frowned at him, "You knew my mum?"

Then his aunt rose from her stupor, "Don't you be speaking about her! That stuck up princess and her freaky husband! That insolent girl ought to have been drowned at _birth_!"

"You'll not speak of heroes like the Potters tha way! They be the bravest people I knew! You are nothing compared to Lily!"

Harry frowned, "Who?"

The giant fell back on the couch, "Ya don't know?"

Harry scooted a bit closer, "Know what?"

"Yer parents names…"

Harry shook his head.

"This be worst than I feared. Yer mum were Lily Potter, sweetest, kindest witch there ever were in those dark days."

At the edge of his mind he heard a musical laugh, then the colours of Christmas: red and green. What that meant he didn't know…

"Yer da was James. He were so brave, he were an Auror. He took yer mum and you in ter hiding."

The impressions slipped away, then he felt the echo of a warm smile, the gentleness of an embrace, spinning, being thrown, laughing because he knew he was safe. Then it all drifted away before he could really understand the impressions… "Why?"

"Because there were bad 'uns around. Like…." The giant paled, he looked around and then gestured for Harry to come closer.

Harry stood slowly and came forward.

The giant leaned over to whisper, "I'll only say it once, the really bad one was…" his voice dropped really low, almost unheard over the fire and the storm, "Voldemort." He shivered.

The name sent shivers down his spine.

He heard screams that made him almost wet himself and then green light dashed across his mind.

Green was a colour that made him feel both comfortable and terrified him…

"Now this wizard, we call him You-Know-Who because well everyone does. He was able to find your family because they were betrayed."

Harry asked in a shaky whisper, "By who?"

"Yer da's best friend, Sirius Black. His family were all bad eggs but one, it weren't no wonder he went bad in the end. Ought to have been in Slytherin…"

"What's that?" the name sent shivers down his spine, they didn't feel bad or good but it felt like they meant something…

"Almost all the bad ones came from there."

"Did He? Black I mean." Harry had to know…

"Nah he were in Gryffindor like me. Well befur I were expelled yer see. They snapped me wand and all but Dumbledore took me back. He gave me a job when I were just a lost kid. Hard to be employed when yer fifteen and no OWLS or NEWTS to show what ye really know."

Harry had no idea what he meant by mentioning those odd birds and poisonous lizards but he was wary of the giant just the same…

Harry's stomach growled.

"Yer hungry? I cin fix that." He took off his huge coat and dug through the pockets stacking odd things on the couch beside him.

Bits of string, an owl pellet, a shiny gold key that seemed to call to him, a small brown paper package tied with string, a frying pan, a huge fork and other random things.

"Here if be." He tugged out a box as big as Harry's head, he held it out, "Fer ya. Mighta sat on it at some point but here it be. I made it meself. Weren't sure I'd be chosen seeing as how ya be living with Muggles but I were hoping."

Harry took the box and placing it his lap, he opened it. It was a cake…his eyes filled with tears. The frosting was pink but it had green writing on it, 'Happy Birfday Harry.' He peered up at the giant, "For me?"

The giant laughed, "Of course. An eleventh birtfday be special in our world. It's the year ya get a wand of yer own. You get sent away to school and learn wit' witches n' wizards yer age."

The idea of friends made Harry cold inside. He kept seeing Leo as he hadn't actually seen him but had nightmares of anyway.

A bloody blonde boy thrown on the ground: his tiny body broken while his eyes were wide, empty, cold and staring at nothing.

His voice was hollow, "I suppose friends might be nice…"

He spotted Dudley in the corner, his eyes beady with anger and he shivered.

"Yer cold?" The giant pointed his umbrella at the fire and it grew. He opened the package and it contained six sausages. He put them in the frying pan and placed it near the fire. "Move closer and warm up Harry. It be a cold nasty night."

Harry scooted closer; staring at the cake like he was sure it would disappear.

"Ya be wanting a piece?"

Harry looked up at him fearful he was being teased about it; after all he could count once he actually got sweets. The time he'd gone to the zoo last month for Dudley's birthday and he'd gotten Dudley's Knickerbocker Glory because it hadn't enough ice cream and Dudley threw a tantrum thinking it would be thrown out. His aunt had shoved it at him with a glare that meant 'shut up and eat it freak.'

Then two plates came from the coat and the giant held out his hand for the cake box.

Harry had a sudden impulse to hug the cake box to him but he was very intimidated by the man's sheer size that he reluctantly handed it over.

"I'd be lectured fer ruining yer appetite but it be yer birfday so just this once ya?"

Harry tried not to drool as the man cut two huge pieces with a knife that seemed to have appeared from thin air.

He was half afraid he would be teased it with when it was handed to him.

Then the umbrella was pointed at him, well his hands really…

"_Scorgify_."

His hands felt like they'd been scrubbed hard like when Aunt Petunia was in one of her nasty moods. They were red and a bit sore but most definitely clean.

The cake plate was set in his lap.

Harry stared at it for a moment.

"Go ahead n' eat it."

Harry didn't have a fork so he grabbed the cake with his hand, it was gooey but he didn't care. He ate it ravenously because well, he didn't think he'd actually eaten today. He'd learn to eat fast in case they decided to take it away.

By the time he finished, his hands and face were covered in cake.

He could feel his uncle's anger, his aunt's disapproval and his cousin's malicious jealousy.

The umbrella swished and a wet face towel appeared in his hands, "Ya cin have more later but wipe up befir I give ya sausages."

Harry was a very obedient boy; he did as he was told.

The sausages sizzled and were turned.

The drafty place filled with the smell of warm sausages…

Dudley was whining about being hungry and his aunt shushed him nervously.

Harry thought annoyed, that Dudley was so huge that he could stand to miss a few meals.

Two sausages were placed on his chocolate cake smeared plate. They were hot and burned his fingers and mouth but he was too hungry to care. Harry ate them quickly and then felt sleepy. He yawned…

The huge musty smelling coat was tossed on him.

"Git sum sleep Harry. We got ter be up early."

Harry curled up under the coat, near the fire thankful for the warmth of both and fell asleep.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	3. Ch2- Diagon Alley lessons and rewards

Title: Of Shield and sheath

Pairing: future DracoxHarry

Summary: A foolhardy Dumbledore attempts to change fate, he gains more and less then he bargained for. Creature fic. Future Mpreg.

Author's Note: For Jannafrancine who has guessed a small portion of this story's plot. Sequel to Cadmus and the Phoenix.

* * *

Chapter 2- Diagon Alley lessons and rewards

Harry woke to a weird tapping sound. He sprang up, nearly drowning in a must blanket thing. He wiggled out to find it was huge coat; he looked around frightened by unfamiliar place. He spotted the oddest thing…

An owl, an ordinary owl was impatiently tapping on the window. Clutched in its talons was what seemed to be a newspaper. He shyly reached up a hand to touch the slumbering giant, "Hagrid…there's an owl acting funny…"

The giant muttered, "Let 'em in and pay 'em."

"With what?"

"Money…pockets…"

Harry started digging in the pockets and pulled out a handful of strange coins. "Hagrid…which ones…"

"Knuts…the bronze…"

Harry sighed walking over to open the window. The bird landed on his arm, his talons digging into his bare flesh. He held out a leg that had a pouch tied to it. Harry dropped coins in it.

Once there were five it dropped the paper and flew away.

Harry looked at his bleeding arm and sighed. Who used owls for post? It was weird…

He turned around and the giant was sitting up on the couch that seemed larger than before but still as nasty looking.

The giant scrubbed his face with his hand, "We got ter git a move on. First breakfast."

There were still four sausages in the pan

The plate he was handed had a huge slice of cake and two sausages on it.

Harry didn't need any invitation to gobble it down. He sat there licking his fingers when another wet face cloth appeared in his lap. He washed his face and hands with it.

"Now," Hagrid picked up his coat and dug out a dingy envelope. He held it out to Harry.

As Harry reached for it his uncle's voice broke the silence.

"He won't need that. He won't be going. He'll be going to Stonewall and he'll be grateful for it."

"Keep Lily and James' boy from going to Hogwarts? Like ya could stop him. He's been on the roll since he be born." The giant glared rising.

"He won't be needing wands, spell books, bat spleens and what not. He's not going to mix with yer lot."

"Ya want me ter hex ya? Or curse ya? Keep talking an' I be making wot I did ter yer boy look like nothin'. Shut up and go 'way yer great fool." He raised his umbrella threateningly.

His uncle glared and turned tail almost running to the bedroom, straight away slamming the door.

The giant sat back down and handed Harry the letter. "Go ahead and read Harry."

Harry shyly took it and opened it.

'Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress'

Harry blanched, "But it's August first…"

Hagrid whistled.

An owl flew through the window.

Hagrid dug out paper, a weird feather and ink, he scribbled on it and then read it aloud.

'Dear Albus.

It's me Hagrid. Sorry this be late. Harry's received his letter. Going ter London ter get his things.

Be back soon,

Hagrid'

"That ought to do it. Minerva be lecturing me but Albus will sort her out."

He handed the owl the letter, "Be quick wit ya now. No dawdling. Take it straighter ter tha Headmaster." He petted the bird, "Be good and I'll gib ya summat special when I git back."

The owl pecked him and flew away.

Hagrid started to put things back in his coat and put it on, "Shall we go?"

Harry nodded shifting nervously.

They walked towards the creaky dock and the ancient looking rowboat.

It was still standing…

Hagrid got in and it sunk a bit in the water. "It be a shame ter row. If I were ter er speed it up some would ya tell? I were told not use magic since I got ya…."

Harry gave him a noncommittal shrug.

Hagrid tapped the boat with his garish pink umbrella.

Then before Harry had time to blink they were moving swifter than Uncle Vernon rowed.

Hagrid sat back, placing his umbrella beside him and took out the paper.

Harry gasped the pictures were moving…

He rubbed his eyes and looked again.

He wasn't imagining it…

They made their way to the rail station after leaving the boat but not before Hagrid grumbled and with a mutter sent the rowboat back to where they'd come from. Another mumble and it was reattached to the dock.

"At least I canna be accused of stranding Muggles."

Hagrid led him to the rail station and purchased two tickets to London.

The train arrived quickly and they were soon on their way.

XoooooX

They left the station in London and made their way to a pub that could only be described as seedy.

The Leaky Cauldron was what the sign said.

It was crowded after a fashion and everyone wore odd clothing.

"Whatcha be needing Hagrid? An ale? A meal?"

"No thankee Tom. I be here on business, Hogwarts business." He pulled Harry in front of him and revealed the scar.

The Pub was silent for fifteen seconds and then it roared.

"Harry Potter? Here in my pub? Merlin…" the bartender gasped, a hand on his heart.

People crowded around Harry, shaking his hand, ruffling his hair, pinching or kissing his cheeks.

Harry finally had enough and ducked inside Hagrid's huge coat.

"Now Hagrid," a motherly woman chided the giant, "You've let us fright the poor dear. It's quite alright ducky. I'll hex anyone here who wants ta touch ya. You go and go now. I find out you did something like that to this poor child again and you'll think I was a mad hippogriff. You big dumb oaf."

Hagrid stiffened, "Cum on Harry." He paused to glare at the woman before practically dragging Harry away.

They went to the bank and Harry filled a bag with all the money he could carry. It wasn't as heavy as he thought.

Once they were out in the sunlight Hagrid still looked green.

"I'll be right back. I just be needin' sumthin ter pick me up. That here be Madam Malkin's. Go git yer robes. I'll cum back after a bit."

Harry was left all alone in this strange place. He looked around nervously before entering the shop.

There was a soft chime when he entered.

A woman of indeterminable age greeted him, and she eyed him critically.

Harry swallowed.

"Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded shyly.

"Come along then. We've got another of you in the back." she gestured for him to follow and walked off.

Harry followed her nervously.

The first thing he noticed was blonde hair. It was a boy…

Before he could stop himself he spoke, "Leo?"

The boy's head turned towards him, he blinked, "My name is Draco, Leo would be the wrong constellation."

Harry blushed; the boy was beautiful…he could hardly breathe. "I'm sorry…you looked like someone I used to know." He closed his eyes; "I forgot for a moment…they're gone…" his voice was so sad that it would be hard to mistake his meaning.

The lady tapped her foot impatiently. "Come on."

Harry shuffled towards her and stood on the stool.

The boy, Draco held out his hand. "Draco Malfoy."

Harry swallowed nervously and took it, "Harry…Potter…"

The boy's eyes widened with shook, he reached over to brush his hair out of his eyes.

When those pale fingers touched him Harry felt burned. He gasped.

"Sorry just checking if the rumours were true. You _do_ have a lighting bolt scar."

Harry nodded shyly, "Yes…"

"You're going to Hogwarts right?"

Harry nodded again.

"Me too. I'm going to be in Slytherin. My parents were, my father's a great man but I'm going to be greater."

Harry couldn't resist a smile when he puffed up his chest like that. Draco reminded him of a peacock…

"What house do you think you'll be in?"

Harry shrugged only to get poked with a pin, "Ouch!"

"Don't wiggle so much child." The woman tittered at him

Harry winced.

"Ignore her." Draco counselled. "So?"

"I don't know. I think my parents were in Gryffindor…but I don't know."

Draco scowled, "They're an odd lot Gryffindors, always running off into danger and never thinking. Slytherins prefer to think things through first and then move."

Harry giggled, "I doubt I'd do that. I'd rather avoid being hurt…"

Draco looked at him and softened, "A wise choice. Let others rush in and play hero."

Harry smiled at him, he wasn't Leo but he reminded him of the first person who was ever kind to him. Then a cold chill hit him, what if something happened to Draco because he was kind to him? He deflated…that couldn't happen…Draco was too nice.

"You're done young Master Malfoy."

"Thank you." Draco said with icy politeness, then he turned back to Harry and gave him a smile as bright as the sun, "I would enjoy keeping up our acquaintance. I will look for you on the train."

Harry blushed and bowed his head.

A hand touched his arm and warmth flooded him like summer sunshine.

"I mean it. I'll look for you. It was nice meeting you," then his name fell from those lips like music he sometimes heard on the radio when Uncle Vernon was at work and Dudley was out of the house. "Harry Potter…"

The hand slide down his arm and pressed his hand, "Farewell for now. I look forward to our paths crossing."

The girl who had been measuring Draco twittered, "If he grows up to be like his father he'll be gorgeous. Any witch or wizard would be lucky to be bonded to him. Rumour has it the Malfoys have vaults filled with galleons."

"Amber!" the woman measuring him glared, "He's eleven! You're eighteen. It's unseemly to talk that way about a customer especially the heir of a Lord."

Harry blinked, what?

Harry was lost in his own thoughts while the woman measuring him finished up but continued lecturing the young woman beside her.

He was startled which she touched his shoulder, all the warmth Draco's touch had left him with disappeared in an instant.

Harry scowled at her for that.

The woman flushed, "My apologies young Master Potter. I merely wished to inform you that you were done. Where should I send your robes?"

Harry sighed, feeling bad for upsetting her. "Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. I live with Muggles…" he added nervously, the unfamiliar words falling unheeded from his lips.

The woman blinked, "Oh…then I shall arrange a night delivery. If anything isn't satisfactory you be sure to owl me. I'll be more than happy to assist you personally."

Harry nodded and walked away. Despite his previous decision not to have friends, Draco had made a deep impression. He missed him, which shocked him seeing as how they'd only met briefly…

Sighing he made his way out to the street.

Standing there was Hagrid with two ice cream cones.

The giant handed him one. "I really shouldn't but I wanted ter make up fer running off so sudden like."

Harry took a small bite; it was chocolate with a hint of fruit. Raspberries? He wasn't sure.

If wasn't like he'd tasted a large selection while Dudley wasn't fond of vegetables he did seem to like most fruits.

"Eat up, it won't melt but we can't take them in ter Flourish and Blotts." Then Hagrid frowned, "I saw that Malfoy kid come out. Did he give you any trouble?"

Harry shook his head, a smile lighting up his features. "He was really nice."

Hagrid looked around nervously, he leaned down, "Probably shunna be telling ya this but his da were one of those who worked fer You-Know-Who. I'd steer clear of him. His kind are always up to no good. Most ter the bad ones came out 'er Slytherin where he's likely ter end up."

Harry pouted; he wasn't allowed to be friends with someone nice like Draco? He remembered Leo and staggered, nothing must happen to Draco! "I don't see that he's bad. I liked him…he was so nice."

"Yer da didn't like 'em…but yer mum…her best friend were one…"

Harry blinked, was it okay?

They'd finished their ice cream.

"I don't like ter talk about blokes like Malfoy. Let's go buy yer books." Hagrid mumbled.

The conversation was closed and Harry felt a pain in his chest, like he'd been stabbed with a knife made of ice. He looked for Draco wildly, wanting him to make the pain and chill running through him go away.

But Draco was nowhere to be seen.

Crestfallen, Harry followed the giant with shuffling steps…

Hagrid grabbed the books he needed, pausing now and then to squint at Harry's list. Then he abruptly announced, "That ought ta do it. I think we got 'em all."

Harry shrugged.

Hagrid opened Harry's moneybag and paid for the books with a handful- well Harry-sized handful of gold and silver coins, mostly silver though.

Harry hugged himself feeling the chill still.

They walked back out into the hot sunshine but Harry couldn't feel it…

"Where ta next?" Hagrid's eyes looked all over, then he grinned. "I know! I'll buy ya a birfday present. That ought ter make ya smile."

Harry perked up a little at that.

Hagrid took his should in his huge hand that dwarfed him and led or more like dragged him towards a shop that read: Eylops Owl Emporium. "I'll buy yer animal. Not a cat too much hassle. Toads be dreary pets and outta style. Dunna wanna have ya laughed at. So I ginna buy ya an owl. Really nice critters owls. Dead useful. Carrying mail and all. Cats just sleep and eat. Lazy buggers. Toads just git themselves lost. So owl it is."

Being his first birthday present Harry didn't say anything, he was too grateful…

They entered the shop.

Hagrid had to stoop to enter but the ceiling was high. There were owls perched everywhere. They flew around as well…

An old wizened man approached them, "Can I help you?"

Hagrid pushed Harry forward, "We're hir fer his owl."

"I've got lots of owls. Snowy, Barn, Eagle. If it's an owl you want I've got lots of 'em."

Harry looked around with wonder…

Then one flew straight at him.

It circled around him and then landed on his shoulder startling him.

The talons gripped him gently; they didn't dig into his shoulder like the delivery owl this morning.

Harry turned to look at it.

The owl searched his face, then let out a soft hoot and nuzzled him.

Harry was stunned to see green eyes that looked back at him.

The man gasped, "She don't like no one. I'd given up hope she'd want anyone."

The owl hooted at him and glared before nuzzling Harry again.

Harry tentatively reached up to stroke her feathers. "Hey there girl. My name's Harry…"

The owl closed her eyes, seemed to enjoy the touch as much as he'd enjoyed it when Draco touched him.

"That will be seven gallons." The man stammered.

"Harry ye be wanting that one?"

The owl opened one eye and glared at him, opening her wings to block Harry from his sight.

Harry giggled; she didn't like Hagrid? Wow…he smiled, "I want her…"

The giant shrugged, "We'll need a cage."

Harry yelped, "Cage?" his eyes wide with horror.

Hagrid sighed, "Ya cinna carry about Muggle London wit an owl on yer shoulder. The cage be a transportation device like the rail. She be looking like whatever bird they think she ought ter be. A canary maybe."

The owl hooted at him imperiously like she understood him.

Harry stroked her gently, "I know you're not a canary girl…I'll keep you out of it as long as I can." He learned towards her head to whisper, "I don't like being locked up either." He shyly kissed her head. "I'll have to find a name for you girl."

She cooed at him.

Hagrid handed the man money for the cage that both the owl and Harry hated already.

They left the owl store.

The owl nudged him and gestured with her wing towards a place that had a sign that read, 'Slug and Jiggers'.

Harry tilted his head.

The owl pointed again.

Harry nodded, "Let's go there."

"Ya want ter get potions ingredients? Okay."

They headed inside.

The owl cooed at him pointing with her wing at things and nudged him gently with her beak.

A man came over, "Can I help you?"

Harry looked at his owl.

She cooed at him bobbing her head as if she was nodding.

Harry smiled and proceeded to order everything she nudged him about.

When the man asked how much of each, Harry turned to the owl and repeated what he asked.

His owl nodded at an amount.

Hagrid coughed, "I'll flattened by a hippogriff, the boy's daft. Letting an owl choose his potions ingredients? I never heard the like in all me born days."

Harry ignored him but the owl hooted at Hagrid and glared at him.

The owl finally curled up with her head under her wing.

Harry took that to mean that he was done.

They picked up his trunk, a bronze scale, a pewter cauldron; glass vials and paid a visit to Scribbulus where he picked up reams of parchment, quills and ink.

Harry almost chose green ink when a pot of silver ink caught his eye. He snatched it up, and cradling it to his chest.

He had to have…it reminded him of Draco's eyes…

He paid for the things at Scribbulus- well Hagrid did since he had his money.

"Only yer wand now. Ollivanders. Best place fer wands."

They headed farther up the street.

There was a tiny looking shop that read, 'Ollivanders Fine Wands since 3BC.'

Somehow Harry thought that was bragging and most likely false.

They entered and there was Draco…

Harry gasped, a smile crossing his features.

Draco spun towards him and smirked, "Good Afternoon Harry."

His parents turned towards him.

One was an older man, who clearly resembled Draco.

Draco gestured at him, "Harry this is my father Lord Lucius Malfoy. Father this is Harry Potter. He made my acquaintance while you and mother purchased my books."

"Potter." The man inclined his head.

"Harry we cin come back later."

Harry shook his head, "I'm staying. I've never purchased a wand before. I'd like to see how it's done."

A soft cough.

Draco turned to the woman perched on a chair, "My apologies mother. Harry, this is my mother Lady Narcissa Malfoy."

Harry ignored Hagrid and made his way over, he held out his hand palm up.

The woman placed her hand over his.

Harry remembered something from the telly and bowed over it and lightly skimming it with his lips.

"A gentleman. You do your House proud. Potter is it? Your grandmother was my father's aunt. I suppose that makes you and my dear Draconis cousins."

Harry grinned turning to Draco, "Well you are a far cry better looking then Dudley."

"Who is this Dudley?" Narcissa asked, "I know of no wizard of your age with that name."

Harry sighed, "I am afraid he isn't one, a wizard I mean. He's a Muggle and a rather pathetic one. I am thoroughly ashamed of the relation. I am afraid that they feel the same way. They think that my having magic is a disgrace…"

"A Potter a disgrace?" Lucius snipped, "You'd have to be squib for that and there hasn't been one for over fifteen generations. They are a proud and honourable Family. They lost some status when your father married socially beneath him. Since the Head of that Family condoned the relationship, they merely lost some face rather than being declared bloodtraitors."

"What is a Bloodtraitor?" Harry asked quietly, it sounded awful and he resolved to never have it applied to himself.

"Someone who has betrayed their blood in some fashion; broken a contract, betrayed a family member, in short dragged their family's name and honour through the theoretical mud."

Harry nodded, "I shall do my best to never become one then."

"See that you do. I would hate to forbid my son to keep your company." Lucius said stiffly.

The old man cleared his throat, "I'm afraid I'll have call for a second opinion. It seems that your son is particularly difficult to pair."

"I want an Ollivander's wand." Lucius glared.

"An Ollivander's wand you shall have. I tend to only work with three cores. It seems as fine a wand as I make, your son doesn't suit them. Let me summon my cousin Louis. He runs a wand shop in the Rue de Leon district."

"I told you Lucius, we ought to have tried there. I've heard nothing but praise for his wands from my French acquaintances." Narcissa said quietly.

Lucius glared and she sniffed.

Draco caught Harry's eye and winked.

He staggered backwards a step.

His owl woke up and made an annoyed sound.

Draco gasped, "Is it a boy owl or a girl?"

Harry moved closer, "She's a girl."

"I had to send my owl home with a house elf. His name is Ebony and he's a big dark owl." Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of owl treats. He held one out, "Here girl."

To Hagrid's dumbfounded amazement and Harry's joy, his owl gave Draco a piercing look before delicately taking the treat. She ate and then landed gently on Draco's shoulder and nuzzled him.

Harry giggled, "The shop man said she didn't like anyone. She liked me. I'm so glad she likes you too."

"My apologies once more my Lord. This is my cousin Louis."

The two looked more alike then he and Dudley did.

They both had the same brown eyes and white hair. They were close in size but Louis had the hands of an artist.

Louis bowed, "I shall endeavour to find you the best match. If I don't have your wand, I'll make it. You can ask Miss Delacour of Beauxbatons. She wields one of my finest creations: a Rosewood and Veela hair wand."

Draco and Lucius glanced at one another before Lucius spoke. "Veela hair? That's a rare choice it not? The hair must be freely given…"

The man nodded, "Let me see. Wand arm?"

Draco held up his left hand.

"Interesting. Favourite Quidditch team."

"Appleby Arrows." Draco said without hesitation.

Harry wondered what Quidditch was…

"Favourite branches of study?"

"Charms, Potions and Ancient Runes."

"Dream career Post-Hogwarts?"

"Potions Master."

"Hm…" the man said circling him before turning to his mother, "his pet Kneazel walks in limping. Does he hurry to her side or call for a house elf?"

Narcissa blinked, "He picks it up, washes it and then calls me."

Lucius seemed both intrigued and confused.

"Best Friend."

"Blaise Zabini."

Harry winced.

"Ah you stick together your kind. There are subtle differences between you."

Narcissa coughed.

"I didn't mean appearance my lady. I meant in personality. Young Master Pucey purchased a Rowan wand in my shop not two years ago. While young Zabini bears an Abraxan hair and Ivy wand "

"What is with the questions sir?" Harry frowned.

"What is your name young man?" the man asked him kindly.

"Harry Potter."

"Ah yes we sold wands to your parents. Lily had one of mine and James had one of Garrick's. Lily's was the better wand; Hippogriff feather and Willow. It sang. Nothing like Snape's though: Acacia and Abraxan hair, powerful and quite suitable. I hear he's done great things." Louis chuckled.

"The wand?" Lucius sniffed.

"Yes yes, wand. Charms, Potions and Ancient Runes? Appleby Arrows? Has a Veela best friend. Likely…yes…very likely. You fly?"

"Yes sir. I want to be a Seeker."

"Good luck with that. You've got the talent for it. Wind element affinity and all. Definitely Slytherin."

Draco did that peacock thing again…

Harry chuckled and his owl prodded Draco with her wing. Like a mother shaking her finger.

Not that Aunt Petunia ever did such a thing to Dudley but he'd seen it in the store when he'd been dragged there…

"Abraxan. Yes…feather because of the wind affinity. Now for the wand wood." He narrowed, his eyes, "Protective yes…friendly, tendency to gentle but quick to defend. Rowan. Nothing else would do. I have the wand. I had three but Adrian Pucey got a Rowan wand two years ago. His was a Hippogriff Talon though. I think I have one with an Abraxan Feather. Perhaps two…be right back." he was gone with a pop.

"He can Apparate?" Lucius asked curious.

"Only Ollivanders. It only works on us. Side-along Apparation doesn't work. The wards would toss the companion outside the wards but they don't Apparate. Safety measure."

"Curious…" Lucius said thoughtfully.

"Now what about you?" Garrick Ollivander turned to Harry.

Harry shook his head, "Beg pardon sir." He said softly, was he channelling Prince William or something? "I would like your cousin to fit me to a wand."

"Highly unusual but for Harry Potter anything. At least it keeps you in the family."

Harry wanted a wand made by the same man as Draco…it mattered.

The other Ollivander returned presently holding out one of the two wand cases. "Bless me I did have two."

Draco reverently accepted one and opened it.

The wand leapt against his hand.

Harry watched awed as Draco's fingers wrapped around it immediately.

"Seeker's reflexes." The man pronounced at the instant the wand started sparking like a Firework at the Queen's Birthday Celebration.

Harry was awed, "That's what happens when a wand chooses you?"

Draco looked down at it, "This is mine. My own wand. I've been waiting for this moment my whole life."

Harry moved to hug him.

Lucius was stunned, Narcissa shocked and Hagrid ill at the sight.

Draco grinned at him and hugged him gently, "Your turn."

Harry turned to Louis Ollivander. "You heard him. I'd like a turn."

"This ain't a game Harry." Hagrid called out.

Harry's owl glared and hooted threateningly at him.

"Harry Potter." Louis Ollivander said circling him. "Subjects most interested in?"

"Transfiguration and Charms."

The adults blinked.

"The wand I sold your mother was keen for Charms. My cousin's wand your father bought was gifted for Transfiguration. I think that does them both credit."

Harry grinned; he knew next to nothing about his parents and every tiny piece he treasured.

"Name a magical creature."

"Dragon."

"Favourite colour."

Harry blushed, "Silver."

Draco stared at him.

"Do you want to fly?"

Harry nodded.

"Hm…you see someone bleeding. Do you run for help or do you see to them first."

Harry turned pale, "I check on them while screaming for someone anyone…" He staggered thinking of Leo.

"Interesting…"

"Favourite Quidditch team."

"What?" then a name popped into his head, "Wait, the Falcons."

They all looked at him strangely.

"The Falmouth Falcons?" Lucius asked. "That was James' Potter's favourite team. How do you know it?"

Harry sighed, "I don't know. I wasn't even sure it was a team…it just seemed familiar."

"The Falcons aren't bad. If you'd said the Cannons we would have to stop being friends. They are so terrible, they have not won a match in over one hundred and twenty years." Draco said in shock.

"You're walking a path and come to a point where it splits into three paths. One goes towards the mountains, one to the sea and one to a forest. Which do you choose?" Louis asked.

Harry grinned, "The sea. I've never been to the beach. I would love to go."

"Craves new experience and adventure."

"Not if it comes with danger." Harry said sternly. "I don't like Danger." Or pain, he thought to himself.

"Do you like learning?"

Harry frowned, "I used to…before school became unpleasant and getting good marks got me in trouble." Then he grinned, "I'm going to a new school without Dudley. I can get as high marks as I want. I think I'm going to fall in love with learning again."

"Interesting. Caring. Compassionate. Craves new experiences, loves learning. Falcons. Hippogriff. Most definitely, Hippogriff Feathers I'd wager. They are strong for Charm work. They make a very versatile wand that is renowned for adaptability. Demands respect from wielder; misuse will result in unpredictable faulty magic. Not most powerful, but largely reliable. Most commonly I've found with it pairs with Gryffindors."

Harry frowned, "I don't want to be one…"

"Harry all Potters are in Gryffindor…" Hagrid yelped.

"Do be quiet." Lucius snapped. "I don't know why the Board keeps you on…"

"Because Dumbledore believes in me."

"The wandwood cousin?" Garrick asked.

"Just a minute. Almost had it…" then Louis grinned, "That's it." He punched his hand, "Hazel. Hazel is strongly associated with Light magic and Healing. It is versatile, very well suited to Charms and Transfiguration. Also inclined toward Divination. Associated with wisdom, communication, inspiration and change. Other meanings; can be reconciliation and peace."

"Perfect…" Draco breathed.

"Healing? Is that something like being a doctor?" Harry asked quizzically.

Lucius scoffed, "Our healers are more skilled and have a better record of treatment for the Muggle disease cancer."

Harry smiled, "I'd like to be a Healer. I want to help people."

Hagrid sputtered.

"I think your parents would find that commendable." Narcissa spoke up. "Your mother worked in the Department of Experimental Charms before her Bonding. Your father was an Auror, he brought injured persons to healers but his job was to protect people."

"I don't want to go into danger if I can help it. I'd rather help those who do." Harry said softly.

"He cinna have a wand like that. Harry be needin' something stronger. A wand fer a leader, someone who has charisma." Hagrid protested.

Lucius scowled, "The Ollivanders are the foremost experts on wands you dolt. The cost of Draco's wand?"

"Twelve Galleons my Lord. The core came from the prize stallion at the Beauxbatons' stables and I had to pay to take a cutting from The Rowans." Louis said swiftly.

"Lord Wood actually let you take a cutting from their Rowans?" Lucius stared.

Louis nodded, "I am an Ollivander. The Rowans have extremely powerful trees, they are the only rowan wood I work with."

"I see."

"Now I shall return with the Hazel and Hippogriff wand."

And then Louis Ollivander was gone.

He popped back in immediately.

"I didn't know transatlantic Apparition was safe." Lucius asked.

"Normally it isn't. However, technically it isn't apparition, its use of the two-points spell. Instead of having two store fronts and one store, we can use the two-points spell to move from one store to the other." Louis held out the wand case to Harry. "Give it a try."

Harry took it, the moment his hands touched the box it hummed. He lifted the lid; it opened like Uncle Vernon's cigar box. As his hand reached the top of the box and hovered over the wand it flung itself into his hand and let off blue, green, silver and gold sparks.

"That is how you match a wand cousin. I told you that your shoving wands at them is a foolhardy practice. As is limiting yourself to only three cores, that's as foolish and irresponsible as only using Holly, Oak and Ash. If you ever do that our family has died out as the foremost wandmakers. If your way was perfect you could have matched the Malfoy heir."

"I might have been able to match Young Master Potter to one of my wands if he'd let me."

"He wanted a perfect match. Something we wandmakers aspire to." Louis frowned, "Which is why you summoned me, your attempts failed."

Garrick pouted.

Which caused Harry to wonder exactly who was older…

"Draco, I believe it is time to go."

Draco clasped Harry's hand, "This was a rewarding experience that I was glad to share with you."

Harry's owl nuzzled him before returning to Harry.

Draco smiled at her, "Farewell Amaryllis. You take good care of Harry."

The owl cooed and nuzzled Harry.

Harry blinked, "Is that her name?"

Draco grinned, "It's what she wants to be called."

Harry kissed the top of her head, "Nice to meet you Amaryllis." He smiled at Draco, "Thank you, I couldn't go on calling her girl or owl forever."

"She would have found a way to communicate with you." Draco chuckled.

Harry giggled, "She already does. She picked out all my potions ingredients and even told me how much."

Narcissa blinked, "That is highly unusual."

"It seems like she's a mothering sort." Lucius said gently, "I've never seen an owl with eyes like yours."

"A pleasure to meet you young Harry." Narcissa said with a soft smile.

Draco bowed, "Until we meet again Harry Potter…"

Harry paid for his wand and a holster that he attached to the belt of his over large trousers.

"Harry we've gotta head back." Hagrid stammered.

"Oh?"

"You've gotta return ter the Dursleys."

Harry pouted, "Why?"

"They be your family and the magic that protect ya only works there."

"Oh…"

Hagrid shook the cage, "We're going back out inta Muggle London. She's gotta be in this here."

Harry flinched, "No…I can't cage her. Can't you just make her invisible?"

"I don't have me wand. I am not ter use magic."

Harry grumbled, "You had no problem using it on the boat or Dudley and now you won't use it so my owl doesn't have to be imprisoned? She's not done anything wrong…"

"The only other way be that she flies there herself. She don't be knowin' da way."

"Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." Harry said quickly. "Can you find it?"

Amaryllis nodded.

"Then please fly. I don't want to lock you up..."

Amaryllis shook her head.

"Please? It's terrible to be locked up. I don't want to do it…please?"

Amaryllis hooted and flew right into the cage glaring at the giant.

"See even the owl knows what's right."

Harry burst into tears, "It's too small. She can't stretch her wings."

Hagrid shut the cage door, "Owls be caged when travelling in Muggle London. It be custom. Owls be considered by Muggles ter be frightenin', dangerous, predators. We think of 'em as the post."

Harry snatched the cage and cradled it, "I'll let you out as soon as I can." Then he cheered, "At least it isn't dark…"

Hagrid led him back through Diagon Alley; he purchased one ticket to Little Whinging, Surrey at the rail station. Then led Harry to a McDonalds where he bought him a hamburger kid's meal and himself a Big Mac.

Harry sighed, reaching in to find a hot wheels car. He took small bites but the greasy burger wasn't agreeing with him. Harry tore off a bit and fed it to Amaryllis, "Here girl. Just until we get home…"

She ate it and then rubbed her feathered head against his hand.

Then Hagrid took him back to the rail station, "Here be today's ticket. You'll go back to Surrey alone." He reached into his coat, "This be yer ticket. Be at King's Cross Station before eleven on September 1st. The Hogwarts' Express leaves at exactly eleven. Do not be late. It waits for nobody. Not even Harry Potter. Since you be livin' wit' Muggles it be ter only way ter school for ya. "

Harry checked to be sure he had everything, he hated to think it but something about this man wasn't trustworthy. He wanted to like him because he said he was a friend of his parents but he had a hard time believing it.

Hagrid put him on the train and left immediately, he didn't even wait for the train to pull away before striding through the crowd.

Harry looked down at the owl in his arms. "Well Amaryllis, I guess it's just you and me now."

She cooed and lightly pecked his hand.

Harry closed his eyes, he'd never been alone on a train before and it was more than a little scary. Why couldn't Hagrid take him back to the Dursleys? He had a feeling that it was really bad for him to be alone on the train and clutched Amaryllis tighter.

He hated the Dursleys but he would rather be somewhere he knew the dangers then somewhere he didn't.

XoooooX

Hagrid stepped back into the Leaky Cauldron throwing back a pint of ale before paying the sickle to use Tom's floo.

He emerged in Dumbledore's office.

"So Harry's on his way home then?"

Albus was sitting in his high backed chair and facing the hearth.

Hagrid nodded, "It were most disturbing. Harry seemed ter be unaware of his parents names much less who they were. His idiot uncle wants ter sent him to some place called Stonewall. He may have trouble. I mighta lost me temper. His cousin has a pig tail."

"Now Rubeus I told you to be careful and not use magic after picking up Harry. So he went to Diagon? He picked up his school things?"

"Yes Albus. Oh here be ter package ya asked me to get "

Albus said taking the small package, "Thank you Rubeus. Now Minerva complained his letter was late."

"My apologies. I had such a hard time flying in ther storm. The owl I had were already tired and wet. I let her sleep and sent her out at breakfast. If the Muggle hadn't distracted me I mighta let ta owl dry and den let her fly." He frowned, "Harry ran in ter the young Malfoy boy in Madam Malkin's."

"You didn't let them speak right? You took him out and made him come back later correct?"

Hagrid swallowed, "No Professor. I dinna know until after they'd met. I er let Harry get measured for his robes and went to get something ter settle me stomach. Those carts they got at Gringotts are torture."

"You went to get a drink you fool. What was Harry's opinion of Malfoy?" Albus said trying to keep his temper.

"He thinks he's nice. I saw them tergether. Malfoy is nice. His parents were nice too. It were unsettlin'. I dinna know what ter think."

"Well what happened?"

"They got wands from Louis Ollivander."

"What? NO! He's supposed to have one of Garrick's. Harry's supposed to have a Holly and Phoenix feather wand. This changes everything…"

"Me apologies Professor. I've got to see me animals and see that thir taken care of." Hagrid bowed.

Dumbledore waved in dismissal.

Hagrid left quickly.

XoooooX

Albus tossed his wine goblet across the room. "That stupid oaf! Out drinking on duty and lets Harry meet that Malfoy brat! I've got to prevent them from being friends. I have to make them hate each other." He steepled his fingers, "Who hates the Malfoys the most?"

He smirked, "Weasleys. They haven't forgiven the Malfoys in five generations. Not since they both lost the same heiress. They should have just agreed to a triad. They drove the poor witch to suicide. Now they blame the other for her death. Yes…the Weasleys have young Ronald who is in their year. I am sure he would adore to be the best friend of Harry Potter. The youngest of six sons being the friend of the Boy-Who-Lived is a good way to outshine his brothers. Now, it helps that they all believe that Young Harry vanquished Voldemort at the tender age of fifteen months. Everyone believes he's this great Hero. I'll be sure to help perpetuate that. Now I've let rumours fly that I've got Nicolas' Philosopher's Stone here. Tom will try to break into Gringotts only to find I've beaten him once again. He'll come here…I'll lay a trap for Harry. He'll have no choice but to accept his destiny. That boy will hang on my every word…he'll do what I say."

He paused to toss powder in the floo, "Ottery St. Catchpole, The Burrow."

The fire flashed green.

The very colour annoyed him, just like a Slytherin to choose a colour that praised their house with every crackle and pop.

He used magic to move his chair closer to the fire and stuck his head in.

To his eminent pleasure there was Molly Weasley.

He snapped, "Molly?"

She turned bowed, "Oh Albus, what a surprise. How can I help you?"

"I would like to speak to you and young Ronald."

"Oh yes. Let me find him and we'll be right through.

Albus sat back and waited.

Not ten minutes later Molly stepped through with her youngest son.

"You wished to see us Albus? I can't stay long. I've got Ginny watching dinner. She's barely ten and doesn't have a wand. I'll have to keep the floo connection open so she can call me back."

Albus gave her one of his more sincere looking twinkling smiles. "You see I have a small problem I sincerely hope that young Ronald could assist me." He gestured from Molly to sit on the chair that moved to set beside him.

Molly clasped her hands in her lap as she sat, "Anything Albus. You know that."

"You see young Harry Potter went to get his school things today. His guardian was a bit remiss. I let myself be persuaded to let Hagrid be Harry's staff escort to Diagon Alley. Now I hadn't realized that Hagrid's drinking was so bad. He left Harry alone in Madam Malkin's."

"Did something happen there Albus?" Molly asked worried, "Was he hurt?"

Albus sighed, removing his glasses and pressing a hand to his eyes, "Worse…he met young Draco Malfoy…"

"What did that git do?" Ron sneered.

"He was polite and has Harry believing he is a decent sort. Now Molly you remember James, I am sure you can just imagine what he would say if he knew his precious heir were friends with a Malfoy." Albus said with an inner sneer.

"Oh I can only imagine. It took him five years to convince poor befuddled Lily Evans that Snape was no good. He actually showed his true colours and called her, the poor dear, a…" her face twisted with distaste, "I beg your pardon, a Mudblood…" she turned to Ron, "If I ever hear you say that I'll let Fred and George come up with a nasty punishment."

Ronald paled, "Yes Mum."

Albus nodded sagely, "Now imagine how Harry would feel when Malfoy treats him the same way and called him a dirty Halfblood, the Mudblood's son, the son of a Bloodtraitor. We know what damage such words can do."

Molly swallowed, "I understand, that poor sweet boy. He can't be put through that. What do you need of us?"

Albus winked at Ronald, "I would like you to befriend young Harry. Keep him and Malfoy apart. Instigate fights with Malfoy and make it look like you are the poor misused party."

Ron snickered, "I can do that. I make Percy think that all the time. That's why he dislikes the twins."

Albus nodded, "I knew I could count on you. We can't let Harry be seduced to the side of Dark Wizards. Just imagine what someone with Harry's power could do if he went Dark."

Ron gasped, "That can't happen."

"Of course not. Which is why you have to keep him from having much time to study. Distract him. I'm sure he hasn't had much chance to play and knows nothing of our World. He should be kept in ignorance about who he is in society beyond the Boy-Who-Lived. No mention of his being rich, no mention of his being the son of a Lord."

Ron nodded, "No one every remembers that Dad is grandfather's heir…"

Molly snorted, "Oh I doubt that. Septimus the old coot is furious with your father. He keeps threatening to bypass him as heir. He says it will either be Bill or Cadmus. He would have named Bilius but he died."

"From a Grim sighting…" Ron mumbled.

Albus barely restrained a chuckle. That 'Grim' was Sirius the idiot who was loping around. Some people were so foolish. "Now I can depend on you can't I Ronald?"

Ron puffed out his chest, "Of course Headmaster. I'll keep Malfoy far away from Harry."

A small redheaded girl stuck her head in the floo, "Mum!"

"Coming Ginny dear. Albus you must come over for supper sometime. You'll need a good meal one in a while. One can't live on school food all the time."

Albus chuckled, "I shall keep that in mind."

The two Weasleys returned to the floo.

Albus remembered, tomorrow he was going to be escorting the Muggleborn witch Granger. He had been watching her since her name appeared in his book of enrolled students. She was brilliant, the next Lily Evans and he wasn't sending someone else to meet her.

XoooooX

Harry woke to feel a hand on his thigh, and Amaryllis hooting angrily.

His eyes sprang open and he noticed a man in a business suit sitting beside him and touching his leg. He swallowed, "Please sir, can you move your hand?"

The man grinned at him, "Why certainly."

He did…just not off of Harry's body. It moved between his legs and started touching him there.

Harry squeaked and tried to pull away. "No! Don't touch me."

The man's face changed, "I don't see why not. No one is watching. It's too crowded and they can't hear you." He squeezed him.

Harry shouted, "NO!"

Then the same odd sensation when he found himself on the school roof happened again.

He curled up, rocking Amaryllis' cage and sobbed.

She crooned at him as if to say he was safe now.

Then he looked around and saw he was in the corner of the yard of his aunt and uncle's house, just out of sight of the street.

Why? He knew Hagrid leaving him alone was bad. He was so scared. Why did someone do that? It had never happened before…

Then a car pulled into the drive and parked.

Harry scrubbed way his tears and walked over still clutching Amaryllis' cage.

"You're home freak. Empty the car." His uncle said gruffly.

Harry nodded, taking Amaryllis' cage in one hand and reaching into the boot for his uncle's suitcase.

Silently he followed them in.

He paused to set the cage in his cupboard.

His aunt yelled, "No! You'll sleep in Dudley's second bedroom."

"But Mummy! That's mine!"

"Dudders Mummy and Daddy decided that Harry has to have it. You don't want the big bad man to come back do you?"

His fat cousin was sobbing, "No…"

Harry sighed, "Yes ma'am."

He walked upstairs; he stopped to put Amaryllis and the trunk in the dreary room. It was the tiniest bedroom it had once been a nursery. It was filled with Dudley's broken possessions and his first bed. Now he had a big boy room and Harry was going to be living here. It was so dusty. He wished he knew magic to make look clean and shiny like it never was ever dirty like some of those shops in Diagon Alley.

He set Amaryllis on top of the dresser, then he opened her cage, "You have to be quiet in the house girl. I'll open the window. I promise to leave it open but it might be good to stay outside for a bit."

She hopped onto his shoulder and nuzzled him. Her eyes seemed to tell him to be careful.

Harry kissed her feathered head and then emptied his pockets of his purchases before her closed the door and carried his uncle's suitcase to their bedroom.

He made sure it wasn't dusty before he set it on the foot of the bed. It was so he used his overlarge shirt to wipe it off. He didn't want to be yelled at for getting their bed dirty. He scurried back out to grab his aunt and one of Dudley's suitcases. Dudley always had one for his clothes and a second for games or his souvenirs.

Harry had meant it when he said he hadn't gone anywhere on vacation and would choose the beach. He sighed, he had been sad to realise that the lake where the hut on the rock was, was actually the sea.

It had been nothing like he'd imagine or been told about…

He was yelled at to come to the table.

They were eating Chinese take-away.

Harry sighed and sat; not exactly hungry because he'd had the Happy Meal that Hagrid bought for him earlier.

He was dished up a plate of mostly vegetables.

Which made sense Dudley hated them….

He also was given the pineapple from Dudley's sweet and sour chicken. He liked the broccoli and onions from Dudley's Broccoli Beef.

Dudley ate the carrots…

He got the cabbage and bean spouts from the chow mien.

"Go ahead and eat. Or are you too high and mighty to eat with us now freak?" His uncle snarled.

Harry bent his head and started to eat.

He was pleased to find that the pineapple settled his stomach.

He still felt dirty because of the man on the train…

His food was soon snatched away.

"Go to your room. I don't want to see your face freak. You can eat this for breakfast."

Harry didn't mind leftovers. He usually got what they didn't want or like. He asked softly, "May I bathe? I would hate to dirty Dudley's old bed with the gunk from London and the rail all over me."

"Yes!" his aunt snapped, "Maybe you can wash the freakishness out of you. You spent time with them and ought to wash it off."

At least Draco and his parents were far nice then the Dursleys. He sighed and went to dig his own things from his cupboard. His ratty blankets, his two plastic soldiers and the picture he drew in kindergarten. He also had his clothes…

It was of a man with dark hair and light brown eyes, a woman with green eyes and a red hair, they were holding hands with a small boy who looked like them. Well he had black hair and green eyes. Beside them was a bassinet with a little girl in it.

At the corner was a boy with blonde hair…

He'd drawn it the day he met Leo, his first day of kindergarten.

Harry looked down and saw that the eyes of the blonde weren't blue at all…they were a soft grey.

He swore he remembered using a blue crayon…

Sighing he walked up the stairs.

He found some of the drawers in the dresser empty. He folded his clothes ad put them away. He grabbed an overlarge nightshirt and clean pants. Harry scurried like a mouse running from a cat into the bathroom. He stripped folding his dirty clothes and set them on the counter. He pulled an old towel out from under the counter and turned on the water. He stepped in, he would have preferred a hot shower but that wasn't an option. He grabbed the soap and preceded to scrub anywhere he thought the man had touched him.

Harry washed his hair using the soap and rinsed. He wasn't allowed to use the shampoo and conditioners.

Shivering he turned off the water and reached for the towel, he felt cleaner but not clean enough. Harry dried quickly and dressed, before padding to his room and closing the door. He set his dirty things in a basket, minus the towel when he hung on a coat hook behind the door.

Harry made sure the window was still open and curled up on the converted toddler bed and covered himself with his blankets from the cupboard.

He felt so alone and unwanted…

He wished he had Draco to talk to…

XoooooX

Ieson watched in silent grief…

The machinations of a power mad man…

Harry, he reminded him so much of his bonded and his son but he was neither.

The curse of immortality…

His magic rendered him infertile by choice.

Wicce believed that they would be reborn…

So like a besotted fool, he waited all these centuries for Cadmus…he wanted him back. A new start…

The legacy of their love, would Cadmus keep his promise?

Why? Was it not enough to keep him imprisoned, to steal his feathers and make him die and be reborn at his whim?

He wanted to hate the man…

Yet he could not…

He was trapped, only burning when he died and never escaping. He'd lost track of the years he'd lived in torment.

At least the phoenix mascot of that Quidditch team had an excuse; he was the coach's lover.

He had no friends, no one who would come for him or they would have before.

Even if Cadmus returned, how would they meet if he were trapped here?

He wept…

"Poor little phoenix? Did I hurt your feelings?" the man narrowed his eyes, "Now I wonder why Harry didn't get that wand? He was supposed to…"

No he wasn't. He couldn't explain that. He knew Harry for what he was…he felt the day he was born. He had held no hope that one such as he might be born.

Harry was wild, untamed magic, he needed training. Training he would not be allowed to have.

Ieson screamed in frustration.

XoooooX

Instead of his usually nightmare Harry found himself outside an unfamiliar house.

_Standing there was a gorgeous man, with dark hair flecked with gold and crimson. He had violet eyes…_

_He smiled at him, "Hello there Harry. My name is Ieson."_

_Harry blushed, "How do you know my name?"_

_"Because I am the guardian of your family, the keeper of its secrets. I am going to tell you two stories. You must listen."_

_Harry nodded taking a seat. _

_"Once there were three brothers who travelled far away to indulge in magical research. At the end of their term, they met together to show off their work._

_The eldest revealed a wand; he had created a wand that was so powerful it could not be beaten. One capable of repairing broken wands anew…_

_The middle brother created a stone that allowed him to see his lost love in the Veil._

_The youngest…"_

_At this his voice cracked with pain and anguish, "He created a cloak that rendered him invisible to sight. No amount of spells could force it to reveal itself. They left to return home. At the first inn Antioch, the eldest told a story of how they had been travelling. That they came across a river so wide it could not be walked through, with a current so fast it pulled you under at once. Using their magic, they created a bridge. At the end of the bridge waiting for them was Death. He was furious to be cheated of his prey. He pretended to congratulate them for beating him and offered them a prize. Only the youngest," _

_His voice caught and came out like a wail, "Cadmus thought there was something wrong and kept silent. Antioch asked for an unbeatable wand. Death took a branch off a nearby Elder tree and handed it to him. The middle brother asked for a stone to bring back the dead. Death summoned a stone from the river and gave it to him. Then they all turned to Cadmus…" _

_Ieson swallowed, "He asked for a way to hide from death. Death laughed and gave him his own invisibility cloak. It was just a story but there was one who believed. They slipped into their room at the inn. They stabbed Antioch and stole his wand. Soon after returning the middle brother Ignotus was Bonded. After she conceived, he locked himself away with his stone. Finally, taking his own life to be with his beloved._

_The third brother had one child, a son. He told them this story and gave them the cloak. Then he went to embrace death as an old friend."_

_Harry searched his face, "You knew him…you loved him…"_

_Ieson swallowed, "The second is our story. One your father ought to have passed to you. Yet he died before he could, leaving me to tell the story. Cadmus was bent; his desires were for what you call now Wizards. He never met anyone he could love. I was on the run. Every so many years a phoenix is fertile and can bear a child. Some less then scrupulous men tried to force me. When they finally found me exhausted and collapsed I was just outside the wards of Cadmus' house. They told him someone was in danger. He came and rescued me. He let me stay. Slowly we fell in love. I taught him about fire magic yet never told him what I was. I couldn't…the first night we slept together as lovers I felt life inside me. I begged him to promise me one thing, that he give me a place to call my own that he must never venture into. He swore with an open trusting heart of one madly in love. That night I left him, heading to the room he granted me. It was the deepest part of the manor, an empty cellar. I summoned the things I needed for my nest. Phoenix birthing nests are powerful places that must be safe even when the bearer is away. There I laid my precious child. I became a being of fire, a bird of flame. I had to keep the child warm, to let him grow. I loved him with all my heart. I loved Cadmus and hated to leave him but I must, if only to give our child life. I loved them so…the happiness was not to be. Cadmus listened to whispers, that I was unfaithful. So he broke his promise. Following me to the cellar and discovering my secret." _

_At this the man broke down and wept, "I had to leave, I could not stay as much I wanted to. Fate was still good to me and I was able to see my son's face. Cadmus named him Cador Jason. He raised him with all the love he had. On his seventeenth birthday he told our son these stories. That night I came to him. Cadmus was dying and it was my time to burn. We burned together. I have burnt many times since then but I am waiting…"_

_Harry whispered, "Waiting for what?"_

_"For him to come I have watched many of his family be born and reborn but I have yet to see Cadmus. I miss him, I'm immortal and I have spent more unhappy centuries without him. We had nine beautiful months of joy…a child…"_

_"The moral is that one must always trust one's lover…" Harry said moving to hug the man who merely looked a few years older than himself._

_"Yes…" Ieson sobbed._

_"Where are you?" Harry asked softly._

_"Trapped. Imprisoned. I cannot help you physically young one but I can this way. We must train. I will teach you and you must listen. The more you train, the stronger you shall be and the greater your reward. You are my heir."_

_Harry was pulled down to his head lay in Ieson' lap._

_"Sleep young one. Nightmares shall not torment you this night. I shall watch over you."_

_Harry trusted him implicitly, without the wariness of others he'd met. He had the same connection with this one as he did with Amaryllis…_

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	4. Ch3- Dragons and stones

Title: Of Shield and sheath

Pairing: future DracoxHarry

Summary: A foolhardy Dumbledore attempts to change fate, he gains more and less then he bargained for. Creature fic. Future Mpreg.

Author's Note: For Jannafrancine who has guessed a small portion of this story's plot. Sequel to Cadmus and the Phoenix.

* * *

Chapter 3- Dragons and stones

Albus Apparated to the public Apparation point nearest the Grangers' residence. It was a small neat house trimmed with blue and had a white fence. He opened the gate and strode in.

He made his way to the door and rapped.

An adorable girl with bushy honey coloured hair and chocolate eyes answered it.

"Hello?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore."

Her eyes lit up, "When you said you were sending a member of the staff I didn't expect you would return."

Albus chuckled, "How could I not? You may very well prove to be the most talented witch to pass through my school. It is only natural to take an interest."

She took his hand, "Mummy and Daddy are at breakfast. I was too excited to eat."

Albus looked at her with sad eyes, she reminded him of his sister with her excitement. "I'll come." He'd always blown Ariana off and told her to go bother Aberforth. A decision he regretted now that he was older and wiser.

He was pulled along a hallway covered with flat still Muggle pictures and awards.

They emerged in a dining room where the Drs. Grangers were sipping their coffee.

"Mum, Dad look who came back."

Hermione's father rose and bowed, "Headmaster, it is an honour. We were shocked to find that our daughter was magical but it did explain much. We both took a vacation day…"

"It is an auspicious day, Dr. Granger. You are right to be proud of her. If you are all set?"

The Muggle doctors rose.

"I'll get my purse. Malcolm go start the car."

"Yes dear." The man said kissing her cheek.

It helped that the Grangers didn't live far from London proper.

A very bored Albus gave directions to the Leaky Cauldron.

By the time they arrived he'd about had his fill of stories about how smart and talented Miss Granger was.

They found a safe parking spot for the Grangers' car and Albus led them to the pub. Giving Tom a nod of greeting and leaving them out the back. He counted out the proper bricks and tapped them. The bricks folded back revealing the arch, he smirked, "Coming?" at the awestruck Muggles.

Hermione gasped, "That's amazing! Can I learn to do that?"

Albus chuckled, "Of course. Any witch or a wizard can do that."

Hermione grinned, "I can't wait."

"What would you like first?" Albus asked.

"Wait don't we need to change our money first?" Malcolm asked.

Albus shook his head, "Muggleborns are given a small sum to purchase their books and other necessities. It's a sort of Scholarship for those who aren't fortunate to be born to an all magic family."

Hermione bounced, "Books then?"

Albus handed over a worn leather purse, "Here. Spend it well mind. You only get a certain amount yearly."

Hermione nodded grabbing her mother's hand, "Come on."

They headed for Flourish and Blotts.

Hermione grabbed all the textbooks stacking them in her father's arms.

Soon an excitable Miss Granger actually had to hand her mother a few books.

Albus watched as the girl grabbed other titles: A Muggleborn's introduction to the Wizarding World, Hogwarts- A History, Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, Modern Magical History and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. Smart girl to learn all she could about their world. The best thing about the first was that it told Muggleborns what they needed to survive and that they ought to respect their betters. He ought to know he wrote it, just not under his own name. Albus had laced the ink with compulsion charms. He was the patron saint of Mudbloods after all….

All of which were wrapped in brown paper and tied with string before being shrunk to a more manageable size to carry.

Hermione paid for her books, "Wand next. I'm ever so eager to have one…"

Albus nodded, "We'll go to Ollivanders. It is _the_ place for wands. A bit expensive but always worth it…"

That is if Garrick was present…

Albus knew his fears were real when he stepped through the door and found himself in Rue de Leon rather than Diagon Alley. He frowned, "Louis…where is Garrick?"

Louis Ollivander narrowed his eyes, "Out on one of his expeditions. He got a floo call from a dragon preserve. They've had to put down a dragon and offered him the heartstring. He asked me to run both shops for the next day or two. I think he wanted to go because he was miffed about Potter. I get the business and my choice of Dragon Heartstring."

"Are you a wand maker?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Why yes I am young lady. Since you are accompanied by the Headmaster would I be correct in thinking that you are a Muggleborn?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes!"

"Well isn't that something. I've rarely had the honour of pairing Muggleborns to their wands. Only once in a great while. I remember one of my favourites- Lily Evans who became Lily Potter. Hers was Willow and Hippogriff Feather."

"We're not here to discuss Lily Potter Louis. We're here with regards to Hermione Granger." Albus sneered inwardly.

Louis sniffed, "I am merely trying to get a feel for her."

Albus went and took a seat, highly annoyed that the former Ravenclaw wasn't giving him the attention that he deserved.

"Now let me see. Favourite Muggle subjects."

"Government, Sociology, Chemistry, History and Geometry." Hermione said proudly.

"All subjects requiring a rational mind that focuses on facts. Interesting. Perfect ideal mate?"

Hermione blushed, "I am not even twelve yet you know…"

Louis chuckled, "Indulge me miss."

"Tall, smart, funny, maybe a little athletic and I would like it if they were handsome." Hermione said quietly.

"From an all magic family or no?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. I suppose it would have do with who they were as a person…I've never met any witches or wizards my age before."

"Girl or boy?"

Her parents looked uncomfortable.

Hermione blushed, "I don't know. I've never had any friends really so I don't know what my taste would be…"

Albus narrowed his eyes; she was more uncomfortable when Louis brought the idea of a girl. Could she be a girl lover? That was not an option he would be allowing….

"Logical minded hmm…I think Red Jasper Powder would suit you best. It's associated with physical strength, vitality and stability. Considered an excellent all-round wand core because of its reliability, it will not always be the strongest or fastest caster with an inexperienced magician, but will always work. In the hands of a capable user, it is an excellent and adaptable core. Believed to be often found with people who are logical, problem solvers and insightful. Particularly well suited to White magic."

Albus frowned, "Wouldn't a dragon heartstring suit better?".

Louis glared, "I am the expert. Dragon Heartstring specialises in hexes and it's sometimes especially for poisoning spells. It lacks subtlety, but is very powerful. It is very good for any form of Elemental Magic. I have found it is most common among Slytherins, but can be strong for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. However it is rare among Hufflepuffs. Dragons are considered by some to be of a dual nature; with some proving benevolent and lucky and others malevolent and a sign of death. I do not see how it would suit her at all. Please leave the pairing of wands to me Albus Dumbledore."

Albus was furious…

"Now for the wandwood," Louis mused. "Something that would pair well…for a logical user of course. Yes, of course Hickory. Wielders of Hickory wands are in touch with nature draws from the elements of earth and wind. I have found it to be one of the sturdiest wandwoods available. It has excellent balance. They seek a wielder with good intentions. Considered best suited for logical users, those with a hickory wand may have exceptional talents in Law. Very well suited to Ravenclaw, carries ties to reason over passion."

Hermione grinned, "Law? I would be very interested in Law…"

Albus inwardly sneered that it would not be her decision as he cleared his throat.

Louis ignored him.

"What about Vinewood?"

"You are not a recognized student of wandlore Dumbledore. Vinewood? Completely unsuitable. It is flexible but extremely temperamental and hard to master. It is not a good wandwood for the insecure witch or wizard. It always needs a strong wielder. When mastered, it is an extremely good wand. Associated with strong perception and intuition, poetry and imagination. It has meanings of peace and plenty, luck and strength. It is sometimes called the plant of the Sun. Its leaves are symbolic of mirth and intoxication. Somehow I don't find it seems suitable. Now for Miss Lovegood it was. Only ten and she already needed a wand to centre her magic…"

Why wasn't a Vinewood and dragon heartstring suitable? He was certain that would be what Garrick would have found worked. Louis and his arrogance…

Louis pulled out three Jasper powder and hickory wands, "This one has a pink tint to its powder."

She accepted it but it barely made a weak spark.

Dumbledore smirked, had the almighty Louis made a mistake?

Louis snatched the wand back, "Orange…"

Hermione stared at it but it barely warmed in her hand.

"No? Then try the true red…"

The moment her fingers gripped it, it let off blue, silver and gold sparks.

Louis crowed, "A perfect match. The thing with Jasper powder is that it varies in concentration. You needed it in its purest form."

Hermione stared at the wand in awe, "I really do have magic…"

Albus snorted, "That was never in doubt."

Hermione swallowed, "Everyone wants to wake up and be told they are very special; that they are invited to attend a school for only the best and the brightest. Of course I would have dreams that it was all a joke or it never happened. I wanted to go somewhere where I would be considered normal rather then the annoying genius who never has to study but does it anyway to rub it in other students' faces."

Albus stood up suddenly, "Come on. We still have shopping to do."

"Would you like to return to Diagon Alley or shop here in Rue de Leon?" Louis asked Hermione pleasantly.

Hermione asked shyly, "If we stayed here, how would we get back?"

"I could let you return by reversing the two points spell for you young lady." Louis bowed.

"Then why don't you right now?" Albus asked sharply.

Louis glared at him, "I was speaking to young Miss Granger about what she wished. You are her guardian but where she shops should be her choice."

"Hogwarts' money." Albus muttered darkly.

"Scholarships are given to students to spend on school necessities. To be spent where and when at their discretion." Hermione said cheekily.

"See?" Louis said smugly, "A solicitor in the making."

Albus grumbled under his breathe.

"How do you get to Rue de Leon if you're Muggleborn?" Hermione asked curiously.

"There are Halfbloods here but they aren't so accepted. Muggleborns aren't even accepted at Beauxbatons' Academy. They have to attend a smaller school that is lesser known. As for gaining entrance, the best way is flooing but that is difficult for Muggles. There are public Apparition points here of course but only adults can safely or legally Apparate. There is the Chevalier Coach; they are something like the Knight Bus. It is cheap and convenient transport for young witches or wizards who can't Apparate or floo so it is often used by Muggleborns or Halfbloods."

"So there is no real transport for us…" Malcolm said quietly.

Louis sighed, "The Magical Community likes to keep Muggles as far from our world as they can. Powerful Muggles tend to enjoy hunting us. That's why some old families are very prejudicial against Muggleborns; they hold them responsible for atrocities such as witch burnings or wholesale slaughter. Not that wizard extremists haven't done their share of killing but a majority has been on the part of Muggles."

Jean swallowed, "I see…"

To Albus' annoyance, the ever-curious Muggleborn decided to explore the Rue de Leon.

She flitted out of the Paris Ollivander's Branch looking around with wide eyes.

Hermione stepped into an Apothecary and valiantly tried to communicate with schoolgirl French.

While he was surprised how good her French was, Albus did step in and hurry the purchasing along. He actually was fluent in French.

Rather than bowing her head in awe and gratitude, the Granger girl actually glared at him.

That was _not_ acceptable.

Next she purchased a pewter cauldron, bronze scales, a moon chart, a telescope, glass vials and other miscellaneous items that were on her shopping list.

Scribbulus had a branch here; Hermione slipped in and purchased several rolls of parchment, a selection of quills that were inexpensive and a variety of inks. It seemed like enough colours to have one per class and two pots of black ink as well. Albus wondered briefly if she was type to colour code her class notes. Merlin, he hoped she wasn't that anal.

To his surprise she insisted on an owl, so she entered a place called Reina's Magical Menagerie.

Immediately, an elegant eagle owl flew at her and then landed on her shoulder.

"Hey there." Hermione said smiling.

The owl hooted and looked at her piercingly.

Hermione, ever an open, curious child met the gaze unflinchingly.

The owl seemed to nod approvingly, and then began to groom her of all things.

"Mademoiselle, want an owl?" a clerk said approaching them.

Hermione nodded, "Yes."

He quoted a price, which Albus thought was high but the clueless Muggleborn paid immediately.

As soon as they exited that store, Hermione declared, "We should head back. My French isn't strong."

They repaired to Ollivanders, where Louis grinned at them as he turned the wards.

They found themselves on the doorstep of Garrick's wandshop facing the main throughway of Diagon Alley.

Eager to end this, Albus led them at once to Madam Malkin's where Hermione was measured for and ordered robes.

Their final stop was to purchase a trunk and cage for Hermione's owl.

"Hermione dear, what will you call your owl?" her mother asked.

Hermione blushed, "I think it's male so I was leaning on Archimedes, if it's female, I think I will call it Athena. Owls are symbols of wisdom so I thought it would be appropriate."

Albus conscientious of his duty escorted them to their car.

He gave them his most officious smile as he bowed, "I look forward to your attending my school. I expect great things from a witch of your capabilities. I hope to live to see you make quite the mark in my world."

Hermione blushed, "I shall endeavour to do my very best."

"I shall expect nothing less." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye before waving them on their way.

Once they were on their way, he made his way back to the sanctuary of Diagon Alley before Apparating to the outskirts of Hogsmeade. He took a long thoughtful walk back to Hogwarts rather then merely Apparating there.

The school year hadn't even begun yet and everything was already falling apart.

First Harry Potter met Draco Malfoy due to Hagrid's negligence. Then he was paired with the wrong wand!

Now to make matters even _worse_ Miss Granger had an inferior wand as well.

Damn Garrick Ollivander for running off to harvest a dragon on a day he desperately needed him to pair a malleable Muggleborn with a wand.

He had to hope that Ronald succeeded in keeping Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy apart.

For a man of his years and wisdom to rely on the least of the Weasley brothers….

It was unfathomable!

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	5. Ch4- First Dream Lesson

Title: Of Shield and sheath

Pairing: future DracoxHarry

Summary: A foolhardy Dumbledore attempts to change fate, he gains more and less then he bargained for. Creature fic. Future Mpreg.

Author's Note: For Jannafrancine who has guessed a small portion of this story's plot. Sequel to Cadmus and the Phoenix.

* * *

Chapter 4- First Dream Lesson

After a long day of chores, a dinner of cold Chinese food Harry collapsed in bed.

_He opened his eyes to find himself on the lawn in front of Potter Hall again._

_Standing there toying with a wand was Ieson…_

_"Hullo there Harry. You ready to learn?"_

_Harry nodded._

_"Let's see. You fell asleep with a book. Let me see it would you?"_

_Harry looked down to see it clenched in his hand and handed it off to the man._

_"Years wise I'm older then you. I'm at the teenage part of my cycle. Unless I get burned against my will again I should remain this age for a while." Ieson opened the book, "Charms? First year? Well then let's see where we ought to start…" he flipped through a few pages, "That's a good one. Levitation. This is the wand movement." He slowly moved his wand, "Now the incantation is: __Wingardium Leviosa." _

_A small stone that lay between them on the lawn jumped into the air and floated._

_The pronunciation was curious, putting emphasis on parts of the incantation that Harry didn't expect._

_Harry swallowed, "How do you get it back to the ground?"_

_Ieson grinned, "That's easy. Finite."_

_The stone dropped, well dropped like a stone._

_Harry watched the casting of that spell as anxiously as the first. Then he proceeded to do both in quick succession. _

_Ieson hugged him, "You're a genius…"_

_Harry blushed. _

_"Let's try something harder. How about conjuring fire? I think you could do that." Ieson said thoughtfully _

_Harry bounced up and down on his heels, "How strong is it?"_

_"As strong as the caster. If you are as strong as I think, very strong indeed. Now I want you set the stone on fire. The incantation is: Incendio."_

_Harry watched the wand movements and listened to the incantation. Then he repeated it, "Incendio."_

_The stone burst into flame at once._

_And didn't spread…_

_Harry glanced up at Ieson in surprise, "What?"_

_"You do have the talent to wield fire." A swish and flick of his wand, "Aguamenti." Water flowed from Ieson's wand to try to put out the fire._

_It did not._

_Ieson laughed, "Now that is valuable knowledge. It seems that I cannot quench a fire that you begin. You try."_

_Harry cast the spell and the fire went out._

_"Again."_

_Fire, water, fire, water._

_The cycle continued on and on._

_"That's enough. Try this: Diffindio." Ieson aimed it at a boulder._

_Harry watched in awe at the boulder split it half, "How did you do that?"_

_Ieson illustrated the wandwork first and then the incantation and then cast the spell over Harry's shoulder so the boy could see better._

_Harry nodded learning at once; he aimed his wand at one half of cleaved boulder._

_It split again and then he cast it on the other boulder half, it split as well._

_"Close your eyes." Ieson said taking his wand hand._

_Harry heard the word, 'Confringo' and his hand moved in a particular pattern._

_"Cast it together."_

_Harry repeated both the spell incantation and the wandwork._

_He jumped when he heard an explosion._

_Harry's eyes flew open._

_The boulder they had both cut had exploded into gravel._

_"That was impressive. I think you've done well. Tomorrow bring the Transfiguration text. Now for your reward:"_

_Out of the trees came a woman with red hair and green eyes, her eyes wet with tears._

_"Harry…"_

_Harry knew her, the tone of her voice, the sheen in her eyes and ran._

_Familiar arms embraced him._

_"Harry…my dear sweet boy. You've grown so much." She knelt rocking him tight. "I love you so much. Your father loved you so much. I can hardly believe we're here together. Oh Harry, I've missed you…I missed so much of your life."_

_Harry had only vague recollections, dim as dusty cobwebs of this woman holding. "Mum…"_

_"Yes Harry. Mummy is here. I'll look after you. You might not realize it's me though but I am here for you. A mother's love never dies remember that. It goes on forever. Remember Voldemort isn't dead. Protect yourself but trust your instincts."_

_"You don't like Hagrid. Why?"_

_"He worships at Albus' feet. I don't trust anyone who believes everything he says and supports his every choice. Sirius maybe a great fool and sometimes cowardly but he is not a traitor. He is not the man who betrayed us. Albus owns some responsibility for it." _

_Harry yawned._

_Lily lay him down with his head in her lap and gently stroked his hair, before singing. _

_"Hush little baby don't say a word_

_Mummy's going to buy you a hummingbird_

_If that hummingbird flies_

_Mummy's going to show you the evening sky_

_If that sky grows dark_

_Mummy's going buy you a Crup that barks_

_If that Crup goes away _

_Mummy's going to take you to the bay_

_If the water is cold_

_Mummy's going to buy you a bracelet that's gold_

_If that gold turns to brass_

_Mummy's going to take you to run on grass_

_If that grass is dry_

_Well you'll still be the sweetest baby in __her eye'_

_Harry drifted off to a sleep without dreams…_

_His mother maybe gone but she still loved him and that made a difference…_

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	6. Ch5- Night before Hogwarts Express

Title: Of Shield and sheath

Pairing: future DracoxHarry

Summary: A foolhardy Dumbledore attempts to change fate, he gains more and less then he bargained for. Creature fic. Future Mpreg.

Author's Note: For Jannafrancine who has guessed a small portion of this story's plot. Sequel to Cadmus and the Phoenix.

* * *

Chapter 5- Night before the Hogwarts Express

It was the night before he was going to Hogwarts.

_He trained, practicing all the spells he'd already learned and new ones from the textbook he brought into his dreams._

_Ieson hugged him; "Good work. Go see your mum."_

_Sitting under a tree with a book was his mother Lily, she grinned at him and patted the grass beside her._

_Harry hurried up to her side and hugged her._

_"I know you're excited. Since Hagrid doesn't know how a Muggleborn accesses Platform Nine and Three-Quarters I'll tell you. Its warded and Glamoured. You have to sort of squint, like those funny pictures with hiding images behind them. I think they were a Wizarding creation in America to find Muggleborns. Now when you see the pillar waver like a heat shimmer I want you to lean back against it until you fall through. If you can't see the pillar it can't trick you into thinking it is real." Lily sighed, "Severus is at Hogwarts. He never liked your father…James was a bit of a bully in school but he grew up. Severus never forgave me for being with James. When you met him, tell him that lilies grow smelling sweet. When left behind without a preserving charm, they perish, smelling fouler then corpses. Tell Severus I always loved him. I will wait for him."_

_Harry was confused by committed the message to memory…_

_His mother's sweet voice filled the air, her fingers stroking his hair, and she held him _

Harry fell into a deeper sleep…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	7. Ch6- Kings Cross & the Hogwarts' Express

Title: Of Shield and sheath

Pairing: future DracoxHarry

Summary: A foolhardy Dumbledore attempts to change fate, he gains more and less then he bargained for. Creature fic. Future Mpreg.

Author's Note: For Jannafrancine who has guessed a small portion of this story's plot. Sequel to Cadmus and the Phoenix.

* * *

Chapter 6- Kings Cross and the Hogwarts' Express

Harry couldn't wait to be dropped off at King's Cross Station.

"Get out Freak! You will not make us late to Dudley's appointment." His uncle snarled.

Harry shivered; he swallowed and climbed out of the car. His arm hurt dreadfully from where Dudley had spent most of the drive punching him. Without thinking that he was using magic, he managed to lighten his trunk with it and grabbed Amaryllis' cage.

As soon as he shut the boot, the Dursleys sped off leaving him behind.

Harry sighed.

Amaryllis hooted angrily at them.

Harry was early, that was for certain.

He made his way through the station, trying to avoid as many of them as he could. He still remembered the last time he was on a train. He dragged his trunk along behind and tossed it onto a trolley after he found one.

He remembered his dream about his mother and her advice about finding the platform. Squinting he caught sight of a wavering glamour on the pillar she'd mentioned. He pretended to lean back against it nonchalantly while clutching the handle of his trolley that held his trunk and Amaryllis' cage.

He leaned back enough to fall through the pillar stumbling.

Strong arms caught him and held him close.

Warmth flooded Harry's body and the pain in his arm vanished. He sighed with contentment, "Draco…"

There was a soft chuckle, "Good guess."

Then they backed up, pulling the trolley the rest of the way through.

Harry turned around grinning, "I missed you." The words just slipped out unbidden.

The natural hauteur vanished, the boy's face softened. "I've looked forward to this for weeks."

A voice broke them apart.

"Draco dear, you are blocking the gateway."

Harry looked up; there was an iron gate that read, 'Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.'

Draco led him from the arch, one hand on the trolley and the other around Harry's slim shoulders.

They approached Draco's parents who were standing near a scarlet Train engine that bore the letters 'Hogwarts' Express in bright gold script.

"Mother you remember Harry."

The tall blond aristocratic lady's face had a slight smile, her eyes held a soft light in them, "Morning Potter."

Harry bowed slightly and smiled up at her, "Good Morning Lady Malfoy." Then he turned to Draco's father, nodding at him.

"Draco!" a shrill voice called out.

Harry watched as Draco winced.

Draco barely turned in time for a brunette girl who was taller then Harry threw her arms around him.

"Good day Pansy." Draco said stiffly.

Harry noticed the mood had turned cold and he shivered.

"Who is this?" the girl sniffed as she gave him an icy glare.

Harry noticed at once that her nose spoilt her face, which might have been considered pretty. Not only was it wrinkled like his aunt when she disapproved of something; it resembled a nose that belonged more on a pug then a girl.

"Pansy," Draco began, "this is my friend Harry Potter. Harry, this is a childhood friend of mine, Pansy Parkinson."

Pansy gave him a look that he knew well, it cut him to the quick and said that he did not belong before ignoring. "Blaise is looking for you as is Theo."

Then she proceeded to drag him away.

Harry started to follow by Pansy pinned him with a look he also knew too well, it screamed, 'don't you dare."

He swallowed only to get bulldozed over, sprawling in front of Draco's parents and thoroughly embarrassing himself.

"Oh dear Gred." Came a voice from behind him.

"Yes Forge, it seems mum's idea to come this way had," came an identical voice from behind his other ear.

"Unforeseen consequences."

Two sets of large but gentle hands helped him back onto his feet and brushed him off.

"You alright there?" the voices chorused.

Harry turned and saw two identical looking boys who were both taller than he was. He swallowed they were just starting to gain serious muscle, one had a hard set to his jaw but the other's eyes were softer. He swallowed, "I…think so?"

Wind blew his fringe out of his eyes, baring his scar and eyes.

Out of reflex Harry reached up to shield his eyes from the bright late summer sun.

"Harry Potter?" both boys gasped.

"So sorry."

"We've never,"

"Come this way,"

"Before, you see."

"I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

"Let me take that." The twin called Fred said heaving Harry's trunk onto his shoulder balancing it with his own.

George threw a companionable arm around his shoulder, grabbing Amaryllis's cage after shrinking his own trunk and pocketing it, "We'll find you a compartment. You can hang with us."

Harry felt safe with them too, not like Draco who made him feel warm and comfortable but these boys didn't make him feel cold either.

Harry paused to wave at the Malfoys before letting himself be led away.

"Why did you wave at them?" Fred asked frowning.

"They've been nice to me. Draco is my friend."

The twins shrugged.

"Sure, if you say so." George said.

Fred nodded, "After all, we don't know anything about _this_ Malfoy."

"Our families have been feuding for years."

"Any reasonable reason?" Harry asked curious.

Fred laughed, "There was a witch involved, what do you think?"

Harry giggled, "Over a girl? That's just silly."

Fred frowned, "Well you might be right around that. After all they could have just agreed to share. There are no laws against triads if the girl was willing and both wizards wanted her they should have considered it."

"Come on. I hear Lee up there."

The three weaved through the crowd of kids.

"Hey Mischief and Mayhem." A dark boy with black dreadlocks smirked, "How was your summer? You missed my birthday party."

Fred sighed, "Mum grounded us for the summer again."

"Very disheartening. Spent the entire summer except for meals and de-gnoming the yard inventing." George shrugged.

"Well I can't wait to see the new products. You want to see my birthday present?"

The twins moved closer and the crowd parted.

Sitting in Lee's hands was a tarantula.

"We went to Mexico in July, Dad bought me Arachnia there, she is a Magical Tarantula. They think that Acanthrophious are the basis for the Acromantula. I'll ask Professor Kettleburn. He ought to know."

"Is it poisonous?" A girl asked hiding behind a large boy.

"Yeah but I'm required to milk her like a snake every week. Her venom is worth something. Dad lets me sell it and keep the money. He said it's my allowance for Hogsmeade." Lee smirked.

"What does she eat?" another boy asked.

"Rats, small birds and other insects. With Arachnia around we don't need a cat in the dormitory. I'll ward our dorm so she can't leave it. If I have to bring her food I will. I just don't want her to wander off." Lee shrugged.

"If you're done showing off can you show us where you put your trunk Lee? This is heavy…" Fred grumbled.

"What's with the two trunks Mischief? Mayhem too lazy to carry his own?"

Fred snorted, "This is Harry's trunk. Lee Jordan, our best friend and fellow pranksters. He calls us Mayhem and Mischief, he's Loki to us."

"The god of Mischief and Mayhem, don't get him wrong though. I follow them not the other way around." Lee chuckled before opening a compartment door, "In here boys."

"Lee you put that thing away!" a tall slim girl with a head full of braids shivered.

"Sure thing Angel, just showing her off. Can't be upsetting my best girl." Lee grinned wiggling his eyebrows.

"Just put it away!"

"Her name is Arachnia not 'It' Angelina. Just because she's my second best girl doesn't mean you get to insult her." Lee said putting her in a small chest that was made of slates of wood.

"Who is your first?" Harry asked curious

"Why Angel of course. Angelina, meet Harry Potter. Harry, Angelina Johnson. Mischief and Mayhem found him."

The girl turned chocolate brown worshipful eyes on Fred, "Is that true Fred? You found Harry Potter?"

Harry shifted nervously.

"Give it a rest Angelina." Fred sighed.

"He's only a first year and it's his first time on the Hogwarts Express." George added tugging him into a place beside him on a seat.

"You're right. Sorry. I'm one of the Chasers on the House Quidditch Team."

Harry finally noticed he was surrounded by red and gold, and he frowned, "You're Gryffindors…"

"What's wrong with that?" Lee stiffened.

Harry swallowed, "Nothing…you're just the first ones I've meet besides Hagrid."

"Hagrid's cool." Fred shrugged.

"If you like his obsession with dangerous _pets_." Angelina shivered. "What did you think of him Harry?"

"I didn't trust him…" Harry mumbled.

Amaryllis hooted at him in agreement.

"She's pretty," a girl sitting on the floor with another girl gasped.

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Katie Bell," she said shyly.

"So we've got three Chasers, two Beaters and our favourite Quidditch announcer. Where's Oliver?" Fred drawled.

"Probably following Percy around like a puppy. Away from the Pitch and he cares about two things: Percy and Quidditch. On the pitch it's all about the match." George said shaking his head.

"Who are Percy and Oliver?"

"Percy is our older brother." Fred began.

"Our youngest older brother, he's a prefect this year. Charlie graduated in June. Bill graduated the year before." George finished.

"Oliver is our captain. He's fanatical about Quidditch and wants to play for a professional team."

"Oh?" Harry asked surprised, "The Appleby Arrows or that Falmouth Falcons?" they were the only teams he knew…

"Nah," Fred chuckled, "Puddlemere United. He claims it's the best team in the league."

"It slaughters your team." Lee snickered.

"Hey! Don't go slamming the Cannons." George protested.

Cannons?

Harry yelped, "Not the Chudley Cannons?"

The twins sat on either side of him and frowned disapprovingly.

"Never insult a Cannons fan to their face." Fred said sharply.

The compartment door slid open.

"And why not? Why the Cannons have a fanatical fan base when they dissolved their fan club after over a hundred years of straight losses I have yet to understand."

Harry recognized the voice but not the tone; he tripped over Amaryllis' cage to give Draco a hug of welcome.

Two big boys who lookswise reminded him of Dudley started to laugh only to choke on it.

Harry's face burned.

A familiar hand reached down, "Are you injured?"

Harry clasped the hand and grinned up at Draco, "Only my pride."

"Well, they say it does go before a fall." Draco laughed gently as he tugged him up. "You do enjoy falling for me."

Harry blushed, "Maybe I like it that you're there to catch me or pick me up when I fall…"

The girls giggled behind him.

"Pansy dragged me off again." Draco said quietly, dusting him off and his hands lingered. "I found Greg and Vince after greeting Blaise and Daphne. I came looking for you. I heard you were last seen with the Gryffindor Quidditch team and I came to see if you are alright."

Harry smiled, "They helped me. After knocking me down, they carried my things and introduced me to new people. Gryffindors aren't too bad…" his worshipful look spoke volumes for him that he thought more of Slytherins and one in particular.

Draco's cheeks turned pink, "This compartment is a bit crowded, you are welcome to join us."

Harry shivered wrapping his arms around himself, "No thank you. I'm sure Pansy is a nice person but I don't like her very much and I can tell she feels the same way. It might be best if I just stay here. I don't want to cause trouble…I mean she is your friend…"

Draco reached out and squeezed his shoulder, "So are you. I promise you this, since you aren't making me choose if she forces the issue: I choose _you_."

Harry hugged him, "Why don't you go sit somewhere comfortable? I'll see you later. I promise."

Draco hugged him back, "Alright. I can tell you are safe here. I shall abide by your wishes, on one condition." His face was glowing.

"What is that?" Harry giggled.

"Always support the Falmouth Falcons." Draco smirked.

Harry laughed out loud, "I have to, because it's the family team."

"Then I shall leave you Harry. Until we meet again." Draco bowed shutting the door.

Harry stood there looking wistful.

"Well," Fred said clearing his throat.

"I'll be. When you said Malfoy was," George shook his head in amazement.

"Nice, we didn't think he was _that_ nice."

Harry blushed, "I maybe a lot of things but never a liar. He's nice…the first person my age in this world to be nice to me in a long time and not be afraid of consequences."

"Well…" Fred said gruffly, "They say that Malfoys aren't afraid of much."

"We shall see Gred."

"Indeed Forge."

Harry bent and let Amaryllis out of the cage. He sat between the twins and cuddled his owl drifting to sleep quickly…

He was shaken awake

"Your stomach's growling. The trolley lady is coming with food. In case you want some sweets. Angelina made chicken sandwiches, Alicia has meat pies and Katie brought cookies."

By the gentle look in his eyes, Harry was sure it was George. He stretched and Amaryllis squawked indignantly when he knocked her from his lap.

Harry sighed, "Sorry girl." He rubbed his stomach and dug the moneybag out of his pocket. "How much is the food?"

"Depends on what you want. There are Cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs and other things."

Harry handed George five sickles, "How much would that get me?"

Fred blinked, "Are you crazy? That's a lot of sweets!"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know how much it costs. I've never bought sweets before and I rarely get to eat them. Please? Buy me a little of everything. I want to try it all and see what I like."

George gave him a thoughtful look, "Two of everything then but I will be giving you change."

Harry blushed, "Okay!" he said happily.

Angelina and the other two girls were dividing out the food they had eight plates.

"Aren't there seven of us?" Harry asked quietly.

Angelina laughed, "Yes but Oliver will be joining us. He knows I always bring food."

"Cheapskate." Fred chuckled, "Mum packed us sandwiches. Corned beef most likely, they can wait. Angelina and Alicia's cooking is better."

The sliding door opened again.

Standing there arms crossed, a grin on his face was a tall older boy with short brown hair and blue-green eyes.

"Who is a cheapskate?"

Harry swallowed, Scottish accent? Wow….

"Hey there Oliver. Done chasing Percy's arse?"

"That will be ten laps running the pitch come first practice." Oliver drawled.

Fred chuckled, "Whatever you say Ollie…"

The boy's face turned red, then he noticed Harry, "Hullo. Who is that?"

George patted his back, "Harry Potter."

"Potter?" the boy, Oliver said thoughtfully, "James Potter's son? He's on a plaque as captain for an award in the Trophy Room. He flew as one of our House's Chasers back in the Seventies."

Harry smiled, "Really? I didn't know."

"Well, if you have half of his talent you'll end up on a House Team probably next year." Oliver grinned taking a seat near the door and accepting a plate.

They sat nibbling on meat pies and sandwiches and drinking bottles of something sweet and frothy that was called Butterbeer.

Harry ate slowly, using manners that he had seen Aunt Petunia using during one of her dinners. That he spied on from the cupboard pretending that he was eating there as well until she caught sight of him and he had to close the cupboard door.

No one tried to take the plate because there was plenty of food and everyone had the same amount.

As hungry as Harry was he couldn't stomach much…

George noticed him staring at his place that still had another meat pie and four more sandwich triangles. 'Aren't you hungry? You barely touched your food…"

Angelina frowned, clearly upset, "Is there something wrong? Do you not like it?"

Harry shook his head, "It's good…I guess I'm not very hungry."

Angelina tapped the plate with her wand and it changed from a plate to a box. "There. You can eat it when you want. It won't spoil. In case you're like Fred who likes a snack between classes."

Harry's eyes filled with tears of joy and his jaw dropped in surprise, "You're not going to take it away?"

Angelina frowned, "Why would I do that? I gave that to you, it's yours. You can eat it whenever you want."

Harry set the box down and hugged her, 'Thank you."

She patted his back, "You're welcome Harry." Frowning at him.

Harry sighed, as he rose on his toes, trying and failed to reach his trunk.

Fred stood taking the box from him and tapping his wand against the lock of Harry's trunk.

It opened at once.

Fred floated the box of food in the trunk and shut it, tapping his wand to lock it again.

"There. Now you don't have to worry about losing it." George smiled but his eyes were filled with suspicion.

Harry smiled shyly at them all, "Thanks…" he had that warm sensation of being full and he curled up against the carriage wall and the seat corner.

Unaware of the concerned looks that the Gryffindor Quidditch Team gave each other.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	8. Ch7- Hogwarts Castle and Sorting

Title: Of Shield and sheath

Pairing: future DracoxHarry

Summary: A foolhardy Dumbledore attempts to change fate, he gains more and less then he bargained for. Creature fic. Future Mpreg.

Author's Note: For Jannafrancine who has guessed a small portion of this story's plot. Sequel to Cadmus and the Phoenix.

* * *

Chapter 7- Hogwarts Castle and Sorting

Harry was woken up again and felt the train slow down.

The first thing he notice was that the girls were gone.

"What's going on?"

"The girls slipped out to change. They lost."

"Lost what?" Harry yawned.

"Parchment, knife, stone." Fred shrugged frowning.

"I don't know what that is." Harry yawned again.

"Teach you later." George said waving his wand, "Accio Harry Potter's robes."

His school robes zoomed out of his trunk and flew at Harry, well George was standing behind Harry so they had to go through Harry to get to George.

Harry snatched them out of the air like Amaryllis snatching a running mouse of the ground.

"Those are serious reflexes." Oliver whistled, "If only you were a Second year I'd love to see how you would fair as a Seeker.

Harry blushed and stepped out of his baggy jeans and into the trousers that fit like a glove. Then he pulled off his greyish t-shirt, before he put on the uniform shirt and tucking into the trousers, smoothing his clothes out. Next he threw the robe/cloak around his shoulders and let it drape over his body like the older boys.

It wasn't until he got to the tie that he found he had a problem…he frowned at the black and white tie.

The tie was snatched up.

Harry turned to see George putting it around his neck and tying it.

Before he could speak it was loosened and placed around his own neck.

"There." George said adjusting it.

Harry ran a finger around it; it was snug but not constricting. He smiled shyly, "Thanks…"

George ruffled his hair, "No problem lil bro."

Harry blinked, "What?"

"You're a cute little guy. Wish Ron was as adorable."

"Wish Ickly Ronnikins was anything but what he is." Fred grumbled, "Sneaky little tattletale. He's lazy and irresponsible."

"Says someone who skives classes and does the least amount of work possible?" Angelina called from outside the door.

"You boys ready yet? We're about ten minutes from Hogsmeade."

"Yeah yeah. Just finishing, hold onto your knickers Alicia." Fred rolled his eyes.

"My knickers are something you'll never see." The girl tossed back.

"Keep thinking that Alicia." Fred grumbled.

Oliver smacked the back of his head, "Stop it with the sexist comments. I won't have sexist pigs on my team. We all have to work together and trust one another."

Harry winced and jumped.

Something the older boys noticed frowning.

George ruffled his hair again as if he hadn't noticed, "Now we're going to ride in a carriage up to the castle but you'll have to ride in one of the boats with the other First Years."

"We'll find you a nice group." Fred promised, "No Ron if we can help it."

Angelina sighed, "He can't be all bad…"

"I think a whingy sneaky little talebearer is bad." Fred said sharply.

George warned, "Don't let Arachnia out of our dorm room Lee. Ron is now owner of Percy's obnoxious balding rat Scabbers. The last thing you'll want is for her to eat that rat. He'll whinge and cry until your tarantula is fed to the owls."

Lee sighed, "I'll be careful. She's my ticket to Dungbombs and Fanged Frisbees."

Fred nudged George, "Remember the time Ron's teddy bear turned into a spider? I think it looked an awful lot like Arachnia."

George groaned, "That was your fault and your idea. It was a very bad idea. I couldn't sit right for a week because of you."

Lee chuckled, "The time you turned Ickly Ronnikins' Teddy into a spider Fred? I remember you bragging about that the first Transfiguration lesson."

"It was a very successful bit of transfiguration. Mum was mad because we used her wand and got the spell out of one of Bill's textbooks." Fred shrugged.

Harry swallowed, "Is he really that bad that you bully him?"

"He broke our toy broom!" Fred said crossing his arms, "Charlie gave it to us to share when he got a real broom. Granted his 'new' broom was a used Cleansweep Seven but who cares. It was our broom, Ron took it and broke it because he wanted it and Charlie said it was ours."

Harry shook his head, "That's really mean. It sounds like something Dudley would do. Our neighbour Anthony got a new remote control car before Dudley did. Dudley drove it right into the street and it got run over by the mail truck."

"That's Ron alright…" Fred said shaking his head, "I wish I understood where he got his nastiness…"

The train stopped.

"Come on boys." Angelina rapped on the door, "We're here."

Oliver opened the door and they all filed out.

They left the train as a group.

Fred and George left their friends to secure them a carriage.

They found a boat that had three people in it…

"Hello." A bushy haired girl grinned, "Come to join us?"

Fred patted Harry's shoulder, "This is our friend Harry Potter. I'm Fred, this is my brother George."

There was something odd about how Fred looked at the girl.

"My name is Hermione Granger. I'm the first witch in my family."

A chubby boy tried valiantly to hold onto a toad, "Ne…vi…lle…Long…bot...tom.." the boy stuttered.

"Seamus Finnigan. Me Da's a Muggle but Mam is a witch. Old family she be from, the O'Shaneseys.

Now George was the one shifting nervously.

"Well, Harry we'll….um…"

"See you up at the Castle…"

"Yeah…Happy Sorting…"

Then the twins ran, pausing briefly to look back only to turn bright red and hurry to join their friends.

Harry smiled at the others in his boat.

They started to talk amoungst themselves discussing how excited they were. Where they wanted to be sorted. And what they were looking forward to most…

XoooooX

They didn't notice a tall, skinny glaring redhead who desperately wanted a place in their boat.

He ended up riding with a bunch of sniffling kids probably future Hufflepuffs.

Ron glared at them, he pointed his wand at Potter's boat and sent a punching hex at the boy with curly wheat coloured hair and bright blue eyes.

No sooner had he cast it the chubby boy lunged towards the other boy.

The hex hit him and sent him flailing out of the boat.

XoooooX

Harry smelt an acidic smell flash past his nose.

Neville lunged for his toad, "Trevor!"

Something hit Neville and he was falling into the water.

Harry's wand leapt into his hand, "Accio Neville."

The spell worked, only he had to catch a flying boy and keep his seat.

The girl blinked at him, "What was that?"

The Irish boy gaped, "You can do Third Year spells?"

Harry blinked, "What?"

"The Summoning spell be a Third Year spell. Where did ya learn it?" Seamus said in awe.

Harry shrugged, "I didn't know it was a third year spell. I saw George use it. He summoned my uniform so I could change."

"Ya got quick reflexes. Ya play Chaser or Seeker?' the Irish boy asked.

"I've never played." Harry shook his head, "But I did spend the train ride with the Gryffindor House team."

"Wow!" Seamus gasped, "They're like legends; all top-notch players being followed by Quidditch Scouts. Especially, their Keeper."

Harry nodded, "That would be Oliver."

The Irish boy whistled, "Ya do know 'em. The Keeper be Oliver Wood, born and raised in Scotland but the Family be from Godric's Hollow."

"Woods?" Harry asked, "As in The Rowans?"

"Ya be knowing the Woods' Estate?"

Harry shrugged, "I remember hearing about The Rowans when I was paired with my wand. Draco's wand is rowan and it comes from a tree on the estate."

"Draco?" Hermione asked curious.

Harry pointed at the familiar blonde whose boat was closer to the front of the procession. "That's Draco."

He frowned.

Draco kept trying to get space between him and a brunette Harry thought was Pansy.

Hermione giggled behind her hand, "Looks like he's got himself an octopus."

Harry remembered what octopuses were and laughed, "That's…so wrong…"

He didn't want to be cruel but she was being that clingy…

For some reason Pansy Parkinson rubbed him the wrong way and put him in mind of Aunt Petunia.

"Whoever she is, it doesn't seem like he likes her much." Hermione said shaking in amusement.

"Her name is Pansy Parkinson." Harry shrugged.

"Parkinson?" Seamus frowned, "That is a Powerful family with ties to Slytherin House. It seems that she or perhaps her father wants ties with his family." while his accent was still strong, his words were more understandable.

A voice came from the lead boat, "Alright everyone. We're about ter come in ta sight of Hogwarts."

Hermione and Neville turned to look over their shoulders.

Harry gasped.

It was huge…

Hagrid called out, "Duck."

Harry snorted, just because the natural arch opening of a tunnel beneath the castle was too small for the giant to enter comfortable, didn't mean it wasn't for a bunch of small eleven year olds.

The lead boat stopped at a boardwalk-like dock.

The ropes tied themselves to it, one by one, securing each boat.

Seamus scrambled out by jumping over Neville and held out a hand to Hermione, "Ladies first."

The Muggleborn witch took his hand and let him pull her up.

Then Neville was pulled up while valiantly trying to hold onto Trevor.

Seamus held out a hand to Harry.

Harry clasped it shyly; annoyed because he wished the hand belonged to Draco even though he thought Seamus was a decent bloke.

"Let's go. I'm hungry." Seamus smirked rubbing his stomach.

"Hey Harry!"

Harry groaned, Hagrid…

The giant of a man strode toward them, "I saw ya pull Longbottom outer the lake. Where did ya learn that spell?'

Harry shrugged, "The Gryffindor Quidditch team. It wasn't much."

Hermione gaped at him, "We're first years and you preformed a third year spell."

Harry shrugged, "I only did the right thing. The lake looked deep and I couldn't be sure he knew how to swim. If I'd fallen in I would have hoped someone would pull me out."

"Yer modest just like yer mum. She'd help someone and shrug it off like it were nuthin'." Hagrid grinned.

"Shouldn't we be going inside now?" Harry asked wanting get far away from the man.

Hagrid nodded, "Right. Got ter get ya ter Sorting. Come along Firs' years." He weaved through the forty or so of them.

Hagrid led them up a set of steep stone steps; they walked up the stairs and came out on the edge of a path. The path led to the front of the Castle.

Hagrid stopped abruptly and rapped on a huge oak double door.

It was opened quickly.

Who answered the door Harry couldn't tell, students ahead of him in line as well as Hagrid's imposing form blocked his line of sight.

"Firs' Years Professor McGonagall."

"Come along then." Came a sharp brisk voice.

Hagrid entered the chamber; which was more like a large hallway and led them inside, nodding at a tallish, stern-looking woman in tartan robes and iron-grey hair that was tied back in a tight bun.

Harry swallowed.

She seemed strict…

"You may join the feast Hagrid. I will take it from here." Her eyes narrowed at Neville's dripping wet figure, "Longbottom?"

Neville tried to shrink and hide behind Seamus.

"I thought as much. I went to school with your grandmother."

Harry watched in fascination as she cast two spells on Neville, he swallowed, "Excuse me?"

'Yes Mr. Potter?"

"What were those?"

"A drying charm and warming charm. Why?"

"If I had known them I would have used them. I pulled Neville from the lake." Harry shrugged.

He felt the soft gaze of Draco's eyes.

"Interesting Mr. Potter. What spell did you use?"

Harry pulled himself up proudly, "The Summoning charm. It was the only one I knew that might work. Hagrid wasn't paying attention. I didn't want Neville to drown and I had no idea how deep the lake was."

Her eyes widened in shock, "Summoning charm? You haven't any elder siblings…where would you learn that spell?"

"George Weasley. He summoned my robes from my trunk so I could change." Harry said honestly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but twenty points to Gryffindor to teaching a first year a third year charm. Ten points for quick thinking and ten points for courage Mr. Potter both of which to your future House." She said shaking her head in surprise.

She clapped her hands for attention, "Welcome First Years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. I am Head of Gryffindor House and I teach Transfiguration. You will be taken into the Great Hall. I will call your names one by one to be Sorted. You are to remain quiet so that you and your yearmates may hear their names. You will follow me."

They filled into the Great Hall, passing through a large doorway into a huge cavernous room with a painted sky.

Hermione gasped, whispering, "That's what the book meant by an enchanted ceiling."

Professor McGonagall stopped and they grouped together to the right of the door between a head table that was on a level above them.

Harry vaguely thought it was called a dais.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team and their friend Lee waved at him.

Harry waved shyly back.

A stooped old man set a stool and an old battered hat down in front of them.

At first, there was absolute silence.

Then the hat _moved_, a rip near the brim opened in imitation of a mouth and wonder of wonders, the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The entire Great Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall stepped between the stool and the head table, pulling a roll of parchment out of her sleeve. She unrolled it and spoke a name out loud.

"Abbott, Hannah."

A shivering wisp of girl with honey-coloured hair tied back with large bows stepped forward sat and put the hat on her head.

The tear in the brim opened up immediately and spoke, "Hufflepuff."

"Bones, Susan."

Susan was the second Hufflepuff who was greeted by a round of applause at the table adorned with buttercup yellow and black.

Terry Boot was the first Ravenclaw and Lavender Brown was first Gryffindor.

A large girl named Millicent Bulstrode with extremely short dark brown hair was the First Slytherin.

Crabbe was the first name he recognized, one of Draco's friends who of course of a Slytherin.

The count was now, two Slytherins, four Ravenclaws, one Gryffindor and two Hufflepuffs

The next name Tracey Davis became the third Slytherin to be Sorted.

The next name he recognized was Finnigan.

His friend grinned and pumped his fist before taking his place at the stool.

The hat immediately crowed, "Gryffindor."

Seamus was the third one to be Sorted there.

An Anthony Goldstein became a Ravenclaw, while Greg Goyle became a Slytherin.

Then Granger, Hermione was called.

The hat did not sort her at once. It was silent for a good five minutes; then it trembled and stiffened as if hit.

Finally it opened its 'mouth' to announce, "Gryffindor."

Hermione paused to stare at it as if confused before handing the hat to Daphne Greengrass who became a Slytherin.

Wayne Hopkins and Megan Jones were Sorted into Hufflepuff and Su Li became a Ravenclaw.

"Longbottom, Neville."

Harry patted the boy on the shoulder, sighing to himself that he'd probably be made a Hufflepuff.

The hat was silent once more before shouting, "Gryffindor."

Neville ran to the table in shock.

Hermione took off the hat and handed it to him.

Neville was bright red when he scurried back to hand it to Morag MacDougal who became a Ravenclaw.

Ernie MacMillan was Sorted to Hufflepuff before leaving the hat for Draco Malfoy

Harry grinned, bouncing on his toes waiting to see if Draco ended up where he wanted.

The hat didn't even completely drop on his head before it announced, "Slytherin."

"Not surprised." A voice hissed behind him, "All bad wizards came from there. Everyone knows Malfoys are as Dark as Dark can be."

Harry glanced over his shoulder.

The boy was skinny and had red hair.

Harry shivered, "Ron Weasley?'

The boy simpered, "Yes. You are Harry Potter. I am quite pleased you know my name."

Harry sighed, "I only know it because I was told to watch out for you."

"Really? By whom Malfoy?" his lip curled in disgust.

An expression Harry knew well from the Dursleys.

He shrugged, "No, actually I was warned off by your brothers."

"Not Percy, must have been the twins. Don't believe everything they say. They are troublemakers who won't have a good end."

Harry shrugged, "At least they aren't hateful."

He turned away, in time to see the Patil sisters Sorted into different Houses: Padma to Ravenclaw and Pavarti to Gryffindor.

Lily-Anne Perks became a Hufflepuff.

Harry was thrilled when his name was finally called if only to get as far away from Ron as possible.

Draco was his friend…he didn't like hearing people say bad things about him.

At least Fred and George were nice to him and were willing to give him a chance.

Harry sat down on the stool and put the hat on his head.

_'Hmm…a difficult one you are Harry Potter."_

Harry stiffened.

"It's just me the Sorting hat, I'm looking at your mind to see where you belong. I thought Ms. Granger was a difficult case. You have keen intelligence and a quest for knowledge; you would do well in Ravenclaw. Yet you also possess bravery and a desire to protect people you care for, which would make you a candidate for Gryffindor. Yet, you are drawn to Slytherin, it is where your heart is. You possess cunning, Parseltongue and an innate disregard for conventions. I really ought to sort you where you wish to go."

The hat stiffened and vibrated with magic, he felt it struggle in vain before pronouncing his fate.

"Gryffindor."

Harry screamed, "You lying piece of trash you promised to send me when I wanted to go." He pulled off the hat and threw it at the ground.

It spun around and was caught by an elderly gentleman with a long beard.

"Now Mr. Potter. You are disrupting the ceremony. You really ought to head to your Table and join your Housemates. Once Sorted, you are bound there."

Harry glared, "It was going to make me a Slytherin. I want to know why I'm a Gryffindor."

The Great Hall gasped.

"Now Mr. Potter, starting off the year with such falsehoods is not a good beginning."

Harry glared, "I may be a nasty little Freak but I am not a liar. I wanted to be a Slytherin. Someone messed with the hat. I felt it."

Before he could say another word his lips were sealed shut and he was forcibly sat on an empty space at the Gryffindor Table.

Harry buried his face in his arms; he didn't want to be here. Why was he?

He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't.

He ignored the last nine names to be Sorted. He didn't eat when he heard the others start eating. He sat at the table fuming; he'd been insulted and called a liar in front of the entire school. He'd been humiliated.

He thought when he came here things would be different. He would be allowed to have friends, to study, to learn and to be himself.

Nothing had changed…

There were still bullies, there were still adults who automatically disliked him and he was being forced to conform to an ideal he hated.

A hand tapped him on the shoulder, "If you are quite done pouting it is time to go to our House.'

Harry stiffened and glared.

It was another redhead, obviously Percy.

"I am not pouting." Harry grumbled, finding he could speak again.

He climbed off the bench.

"My name is Percy Weasley. I am one of the Gryffindor Prefects. If you will follow me First Years I will escort you to Gryffindor Tower."

Harry vaguely noticed that Seamus, Hermione and Neville had joined him again.

They were led up a moving staircase, down stone corridors behind tapestries until they finally reached a huge portrait of a very large woman.

"This." Prefect Percy said puffing his chest our importantly.

Harry laughed, the move looked so much better on Draco.

"It would behove you to pay attention Mr. Potter." Percy sniffed, his pointy nose in the air.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled smirking.

"This is the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. The Portrait of the Fat Lady guards the door. Every few weeks the password will change. Right now the Password is: Caput Draconis."

Harry nickered, nudging Hermione, "Doesn't that mean Dragon's head?"

She shushed him.

"Now you proceed thus to enter," Percy turned to the portrait and spoke clearly, "Caput Draconis."

The portrait swung open, missing him by a mere inch.

Harry giggled, a bit pleased to see him so flustered, and then he hopped into the room.

It was filled with comfortable red toned couches and armchairs. There was a large hearth that flickered with a comfortable fire.

There were tables surrounded by older students.

"Well well, if it isn't the baby lions and lionesses."

Harry grinned, "Hey there Mischief!"

"Well if its isn't a little lost snakeling." Fred ruffled his hair.

"So you're lost huh?" George laughed.

Harry grumbled, "Yeah, I swear it said it would put me in Slytherin but I'm here anyway."

"Well if Lee is Loki, I'm Mayhem."

Harry snickered, "You're Mischief."

"Well, I think Harry needs a nickname…he's quick and sneaky."

"Why don't we call him Hermes? After the Muggle god of travellers and thieves, who served a divine messenger?"

Fred circled him thoughtfully, "He's got the talent to be a Seeker, small and quick. I bet he does have winged feet. Hermes it is."

Harry grinned, thrilled to have a nickname, "This is Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn. This Neville Longbottom I rescued him from the Lake using the Summoning charm you showed me George. That one is Seamus Finnigan."

"Welcome to Gryffindor Tower. Fred and George if you didn't forget." Fred bowed.

George leaned over, "How did you know he wasn't Mischief?"

Harry whispered, "I'm not telling. I can tell you apart and I'll keep it to myself."

George smirked, "Oh Gred!"

"What Forge?" Fred said turning back.

"Hermes here says he can tell us apart but won't disclose his method." George tattled.

"Oh really?" Fred lunged and tickled him

Harry wiggled and squirmed, "No! Don't tickle!"

"You going to tell?"

Harry squirmed, "No!"

They kept tickling him.

"Fred! George! Leave the poor First Year alone."

Harry coughed, "They aren't hurting me. We're just playing."

"Oh it's you Potter. Never mind."

Percy strolled lazily up the stairs.

Fred grumbled, "Arrogant git."

George smirked, "You going to tell?"

"Eyes and jaw!" Harry gasped.

"What?" Fred frowned.

"You have small differences. That's all." Harry lay there gasping for breath.

"Well we'll show you the First year dorm," George said; hold a hand out to pull him up.

Fred nodded, "Yeah it's always in the same place."

The twins led Harry, Seamus and Neville up the winding stair to the left of the Common Room.

They opened the first door to the left.

Sitting there on the first bed was Ron.

The next bed was claimed by a tall boy with curly black hair and chocolate coloured skin. He grinned walking towards them.

"Dean Thomas."

Harry shook his hand, "Harry Potter."

Seamus stepped forward, "Seamus Finnigan."

Neville stammered, "Ne…vi...lle…Long...bot…tom…"

"Hope you don't mind I claimed a bed already." Dean grinned.

Harry shrugged, "Not really. If no one objects I'll take the far bed."

There were shrugs all around.

Harry dragged his trunk to the foot of the far bed.

Neville took the bed next to him and Seamus laid claim to the centre bed.

Overwrought and thoroughly annoyed, Harry dressed for bed and curled up under the crimson velvet duvet.

It was the warmest, most comfortable bed he'd ever slept in.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N; The Sorting Hat's song is JKR's and I believe it's from PS ch7. If it's not chapter 7 it's still the right book and writer.


	9. Ch8- First Impressions

Title: Of Shield and sheath

Pairing: future DracoxHarry

Summary: A foolhardy Dumbledore attempts to change fate, he gains more and less then he bargained for. Creature fic. Future Mpreg.

Author's Note: For Jannafrancine who has guessed a small portion of this story's plot. Sequel to Cadmus and the Phoenix.

There is a poll on my profile regarding this fic, if you had a chance please vote. I will take the votes into consideration in regards to the future in this story.

* * *

Chapter 8- First Impressions

The first thing Harry thought when he woke up was that he was comfortable and warm. He sat up rubbing his eyes and fumbled on the side table for his spectacles. He put them on and stumbled out of his little corner of the dormitory. Harry yawned grabbing clean pants and his uniform. He made his way still yawning to the nearest bathroom and showered.

Harry dried quickly and dressed before he made his way back to his dorm muttering a drying charm absently.

He found Dean, Seamus and Neville sleepily trying to get ready for the day.

Harry sat back on his bed and skimmed though his Charms textbook.

"Ya that keen on studying?" Seamus yawned.

Harry blushed, "It is interesting. I like magic."

"I suppose it is interesting. I am very glad I have it." Neville whispered.

By the time the other three were ready to head down to breakfast the door was knocked on.

Harry set down his book as Seamus opened it.

Standing there like some sort of three-headed person were Fred, George and Lee.

Harry bounced up, "Hey there Mischief, Mayhem and Loki."

"Morning Hermes." George smiled.

"Ickly Ronnikin's up yet?" Fred frowned.

Harry shook his head, "I haven't seen him yet so he must not be."

Fred stepped into the room and threw open Ron's curtain, "Ron! Get up it's time for breakfast."

The boy rolled out of bed and hit the floor. "What? Huh?"

"Breakfast. Don't be late." Fred snapped.

George piped up, "McGonagall will take points if you aren't there for your schedule."

"Whatever." The sleepy first year stumbled to grab clean clothes and shower things.

Fred, George and Lee led their young Gryffindor friend as well as the three more polite First Year boys down to the Great Hall where they all received their schedules over breakfast.

Harry followed the other Gryffindors to Potions where to his surprise and joy Draco was there with the other Slytherins.

Harry and Neville sat at the front of the Classroom with Draco at the next table with a dark skinned boy who had an odd accent.

"Harry, this is my best friend Blaise Zabini."

Blaise inclined his head, "Nice to meet you Harry Potter."

"This is my friend Neville Longbottom."

Draco nodded, "I believe we are distantly related through the Blacks."

Neville nodded, "My great-grandmother was a daughter of that House."

Draco smirked, "As was my mother."

A side door opened and the class went still.

In walked a man…

Harry was dismayed; this was his mother's true love? He seemed so unhappy…

"My name is Professor Severus Snape; I am a Potions Master, First Class."

The man was dressed all in black with flowing robes.

Professor Snape barked their names as he called roll, pausing to sneer, "Harry Potter, our new celebrity."

Harry winced, his courage almost failing. He couldn't betray his mother, if he didn't speak for her who would?

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," Snape began, his voice barely more than a whisper, yet Harry could hear him clearly

Snape had a gift of keeping a class silent without effort.

"Since you will have little need for a wand in this class, many of you will doubt that this is magic. As mere children, I don't expect you will ever come to understand the beauty of a gently simmering cauldron with its shimmering scents. The delicate power of liquids that can creep through human veins, bewitch the mind and ensnare senses. For those who wish to learn, I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death. Unless of course you are as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry managed to scribble all of this down while listening enraptured.

"Potter, by adding powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood what do you create?"

Harry smiled; he remembered this from his mother. "They are two ingredients in the Draught of Living Death aren't they?"

The professor blinked at him. "Yes of course. If I told you to find me a bezoar when would you look?"

"Why the stomach of a goat sir." Harry was thrilled to be able to answer questions.

"What is a bezoar used for Mr. Potter?"

"It can combat most poisons; I remember that from the textbook."

"The difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Harry grinned at him, his eyes shining in delight at knowing answers, "There is none, they are different names for the same plant."

"Perhaps," the professor said dryly, "you may have more in common with your mother then I gave you credit for."

Harry beamed at the praise, backhanded though it was.

"Well? Why is Potter the only one writing anything down? You think I picked on him for answers for my own amusement? Five points to Gryffindor for actually reading your textbook."

They received a bit more of a lecture.

When the bell rang, the students began to pack up after Snape snapped, "Dismissed."

Harry put his things away before stepping toward professor his hands twisting beneath his robes. "Sir?"

"You will be late Mr. Potter if you don't leave now."

Harry looked into his eyes, trying to find anything that his mother might have loved and saw loneliness. He swallowed, "I have a message for you…from my mother."

The man stiffened and snarled, "Who put you up to this? What do you know of anything?"

Harry sighed, "She said to tell you lilies grow smelling sweet. When left behind without a preserving charm, they perish, smelling fouler then corpses. She asked me to tell you that she always loved you and that she will wait for you."

"She's dead. How could you have spoken to her?"

"She said a mother's love never dies. We speak in my dreams. I don't mean to upset you. If I don't speak for her, who will?" Harry asked quietly.

"Come to my office later and we shall speak. Now go. You will be late to Herbology."

"Goodbye Professor." Harry said taking his bag and he was surprised to find that Draco and Neville had waited for him.

They made their way to the Greenhouses outside but Harry was lost in thought. He'd only wanted to help his mother but had he hurt the professor without meaning to?

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: Snape's dialogue is mostly JKR's and I believe it's from PS. I don't remember the chapter. Snape is so epic I had to quote his first lesson interrogation in part.


	10. Ch9- A parental figure?

Title: Of Shield and sheath

Pairing: future DracoxHarry

Summary: A foolhardy Dumbledore attempts to change fate, he gains more and less then he bargained for. Creature fic. Future Mpreg.

Author's Note: For Jannafrancine who has guessed a small portion of this story's plot. Sequel to Cadmus and the Phoenix.

* * *

Chapter 9- A parental figure?

After classes and eating dinner Harry slipped away from his friends and followed Professor Snape from the Great Hall.

The professor paused to glance back as if to check who was following him and then nodded. He continued on deeper into the dungeons before opening a door near his classroom.

Harry followed him in.

"She speaks with you every night does she?" Severus Snape frowned.

Harry nodded, "She's pretty and she sings me to sleep. I bring whatever text I fall asleep with into my dreams. She's talked to me about brewing and plants. Mum had green eyes like mine and red hair. She said she was given a potion that turned her love from you to my father. She died still loving you, for the potion broke at my father's death. She was confused and tried to escape to come to you. She didn't remember she could Apparate until it was too late. She was going to jump out a window with me."

"I loved her…it was always her. It hurt so much when she ended up with one of my tormentors. I would have gladly died for her. She was as kind as she was beautiful and that is rare. She had a gentle heart but the courage of a lioness. I have made many mistakes but if Lily sent you to me then she wishes for me to look after you as if you were ours. If she could have come to me I would have protected you…if only because you were her son." Snape said quietly.

"I wish I could stay here. I never want to go back to the Dursleys. They hate me." Harry said in a soft whisper.

"I told him that Petunia was a nasty piece of work. I wouldn't trust her with my dog…if I had one of course. I'm a cat person." Severus snorted.

There were two meows that answered him.

Entwined at the hearth were two cats, one had a lavender cast to their fire and one crème chocolate.

"I don't know what to call you…" Harry whispered.

"I am your godfather, one of them anyway. It's not widely known of course. I would have taken you in with or without your mother had I been allowed. You can call me Uncle Sev if you like. It's what Draco calls me." Severus offered stiffly.

Harry hugged him impulsively, "Really? Thank you!"

Severus coughed, unsettled by the spontaneous show of emotion. "You're…welcome."

"I really think potions are interesting. I like charms best so far but I think I could come to like potions just as well."

Severus tousled his hair, "That is so much like Lily…"

Harry beamed at him, "I want to know everything about her!"

Severus began to tell him about their first meeting and then how they were school mates at the parish attached school.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	11. Ch10- Halloween Drama

Title: Of Shield and sheath

Pairing: future DracoxHarry

Summary: A foolhardy Dumbledore attempts to change fate, he gains more and less then he bargained for. Creature fic. Future Mpreg.

Author's Note: For Jannafrancine who has guessed a small portion of this story's plot. Sequel to Cadmus and the Phoenix.

There is a poll on my profile regarding this fic, if you had a chance please vote. I will take the votes into consideration in regards to the future in this story.

* * *

Chapter 10- Halloween Drama

For the most part Harry was bogged down with his studies and his dreams that expounded upon his lessons.

Any questions he had about his potions or even any of his classes he had Ieson and his mother to ask. Sometimes he even slept with his essays so Lily could help him.

She had been quite dismayed at his writing skills as well as his wandwork so she'd corrected both quickly.

While he couldn't brew in his dreams she helped him with his written work.

He enjoyed his dream lessons almost more then his waking ones because he preferred his teachers who could give him one on one and address any thing lacking without him feeling on display.

Halloween was their first real holiday since term began. Classes ended an hour early so that they could relax before the party.

He also slipped away after classes on Fridays when he got out early for extra potions lessons where he could here more stories about his mum. It was always nice to find Draco there too he felt calmer and more at ease when Draco was there.

Halloween dawned cool, the sun hid mostly by fluffy white clouds. With a gentle breeze that whistled past windows…

They had a charms lesson that morning before lunch…

They were practicing the levitation charm that Harry had learnt in summer.

Harry was the first to accomplish it…

Thus being award ten points to Gryffindor which made him scowl.

Lucky too since Seamus ended up causing it to burst into flames when he lost his temper after his fifth failure.

Fascinated Harry cupped the flames before putting it out with conjured water.

He was chided for his foolhardiness but he was awarded five points for keeping a cool head and another five putting out the fire.

Hermione Granger was the second to manage the levitation charm after a whispered hint.

She was partnered with Neville.

Between Hermione and Harry, they managed to help Neville accomplish the charm.

Once Neville had successfully levitated the feather, Hermione nudged Neville to show Seamus how to do it.

Neville blushed when he was awarded ten points for assisting a classmate.

For which Seamus and Harry clasped him on the back.

XoooooX

Seamus and Harry were listening to Neville babble about how excited he was to have gotten the charm right before the end of class.

They didn't hear Ron.

He leaned in to hiss in Hermione's ear. "If you hadn't been all high and mighty you would have realized that Harry's instructions were right and yours were wrong. It's your fault Neville took so long. If you'd learn to be silent you'd actually have friends. You irritate people every time you open your mouth beaver girl."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she took off at a dead run.

XoooooX

The three boys blinked at her back.

Harry frowned, "What's wrong with Hermione?"

Neville blinked, "Are we late to Defence?"

Harry cast the tempus charm, "No, we've got lunch remember?"

"What is wrong with her then? Could she have left her defence essay in the Tower?" Seamus shrugged.

"Well we'd better head to the Great Hall."

To their surprise Hermione never came to lunch.

They made their way to Defence when Blaise and Draco saved them seats.

They had the front row in all of their shared classes.

Harry had long gotten used to Pansy's glowers.

Greg Goyle and Vince Crabbe had begrudgingly accepted them into their circle at Draco's declaration.

Seamus' Grandfather was a respected pureblood lord even if his mother had married a Muggle. His aunt, her elder sister had made a respectable Bonding to another pureblood family, the O'Mordhas.

Neville was the Longbottom heir and Harry of course was the Potter heir; that did make them relatively equals to Draco and his childhood companions.

Harry was careful to take good notes knowing Hermione would need a copy.

Between himself and Draco they had a decent take on the contents of the lesson.

XoooooX

It wasn't until he was on his way to dinner with Neville and Seamus that he overhead two of the girls from Hermione's dorm talking.

"You saw Hermione?" Lavender asked.

The Gryffindor Patil twin nodded.

"Where'd she take off to Pavarti?" Lavender frowned.

"She's in the third floor bathroom crying, she wouldn't tell me why. We're not friends so I suppose she doesn't trust me. She said she wouldn't come down to dinner either. She'll be starving so I'll bring her something. I wonder if Potter's gang of boys said something? I thought they were nicer then that…" Pavarti shrugged.

Harry was upset, she was hiding in a bathroom and her dormmates thought her crying was their fault?

Then to make the entire day seem even worse their very odd professor stumbled into the Great Hall rather late mumbling about a troll in the dungeons.

They were immediately ordered to the common rooms by the odious Headmaster.

"Come on students. Gryffindors with me." The twins' prat of a prefect brother pontificated. "Stay together now."

A word Harry learned in school, a punishment his previous teacher had for late students or those who didn't do their work was to copy a set number of pages from the dictionary ten times or more. Pontificated was one of the words he'd been forced to learn.

Harry had no problem following like a good dog until he saw the third floor landing. He'd sat with Neville, Seamus and the twins Mayhem and Mischief which usually included Lee Jordan or Loki as they all called him, so they promptly crashed into him when he stopped suddenly.

If it weren't for the twins' quick reflexes in steadying him he'd have landed on his nose and become an odd carpet to walk on.

"What's wrong?"

"Yeah Hermes what's the matter?"

"It's Hermione…" Harry frowned, "She didn't come to dinner so she won't know about the troll. She's all alone…"

Fred looked really worried, "Where is she? I didn't see her come to Lunch either…"

"Pavarti said she's crying in the bathroom…" Harry offered nervously.

"Which one?" Fred seemed worried.

"She said the one on this floor. Hermione tore off after Charms in tears but we couldn't figure out why." Harry offered still slightly perplexed.

The rest of their House had dutifully left for the Tower under the leadership of Perfect Prefect Percy leaving them alone.

They slipped aside to the third floor to find the girls' bathroom.

They arrived to find a smirking Ron.

"I found the troll. Help me lock the door. If we manage to trap it them then we'll get points." The gangly First year said smugly.

Fred scowled, "Are you crazy? Taking on a full-grown mountain troll is best left to more trained wizards.

"You going help me or spout off like Percy?" Ron sneered.

"Fine." Fred grumbled.

They had no sooner looked the door before they heard a girl's scream.

"Merlin's beard you idiot boy." Fred snarled, shoving Ron to the floor, "Mischief give me a hand."

George helped him unlock the door and tear it open.

The troll was covered in dirt and unmentionables; its club was more menacing then a beaters bat.

Hermione was crouched in a corner, her face tear streaked and shaking.

"Distraction?" George asked.

"Yes please. I'll be rescuing the damsel. In a different scenario I think she'd be rescuing us but just this once will do." Fred muttered slinking along the wall under a notice-me-not charm.

George shouted, "Come on you big ugly mountain!"

Harry hissed, "What are you doing?"

"Giving Mayhem a chance to get Hermione. Come on give a bloke a hand."

"How?" Neville whispered.

"Buck up. There are times to hide behind skirts and times to stand up and be a man. You're a Gryffindor Neville." George tossed back.

Distraction huh? Harry frowned fingering his wand before pointing his wand between Hermione, her rescuer and the troll. He had learned to control this spell, and used the blasting curse. He also cast a shield charm at Hermione and Fred a heartbeat later.

The shield would protect them from the shock of the blast and the shards of stone.

Seamus had since joined George in distracting the Troll with loud shouts.

The stun of the blast caused the troll to drop his club.

To their surprise as soon as their hearing was returned, Neville shouted the levitation charm.

The troll's club rose into the air, following his wand's aim.

"Finite!" Ron yelled.

The club dropped like a stone, hitting the Troll's skull with all the force of a falling boulder.

Fred had a still hysterical Hermione crying into his shirt and was soothing her.

"What in the world is going on here?"

Standing in the doorway to the bathroom were three professors: Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick.

Ron glanced at the Headmaster, "Hermione wasn't at dinner so she didn't know about the troll. The professors all disappeared before we could tell. We didn't want to fight the troll. We just wanted to get Hermione to the Tower. We found her trapped in the bathroom."

"That was our plan…" Harry frowned, "But you weren't there when we came up with it, when we came looking for her you were locking the troll in the bathroom."

"I didn't know she was there!" Ron pouted.

"I got Hermione but the others were distracting it. If we had another choice we would have used it. We're sorry we didn't go to the tower but she's our friend." Fred said still petting her hair in a soothing motion that seemed oddly fluid.

She seemed to calm instinctively now that the danger had passed.

"Well I perceive that none were truly in danger." Dumbledore shrugged, "Although such exploits could have resulted in danger. A full-grown mountain troll could have injured or killed you. I strongly recommend that even in duty to protect a friend that you do not willingly seek danger. However, you did disobey. I believe that your punishment should be to help the house elves, Hagrid and Filch to clean the Great Hall. Perhaps, hard work will make you think twice about such heroics."

Harry frowned, "We're being punished? We only wanted to help Hermione escape? She had no one to help her. If we can't come she'd have been hurt or worse."

"Now Mr. Potter, we can't have one set of rules for you and another set for everyone else. How can that ever be considered fair?" Dumbledore said with laughing eyes.

"We weren't trying to be disobedient; we were trying to make sure we all ended up in the Tower safely which is what we were told to do. If we could have avoided the troll we would have. I didn't know anything about it. It was Fred who said that we had to distract it so he could rescue Hermione. We just followed George's lead." Harry protested.

"However you were told to go directly to your common rooms. You were not to make any detours." Dumbledore tossed back still smiling but it was tighter.

"In light of the fact that you were successful against the troll and did rescue a friend I am tempted to give you points. Then there is the fact that you disobeyed even if it were unintentional and with good reason. Therefore I will be giving you all ten points for rescuing a friend and ten points for bravery. However, I must also take points so it will be ten points a piece for disobeying the Headmaster and you will go help clean the Great Hall. With the exception of Mr. Fred Weasley who will take Ms. Granger to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey will check her over and you will spend as punishment one afternoon helping Madam Pomfrey as she needs. Most likely your task will be to scrub bedpans without magic." Their Head of House offered.

Fred gave her a rakish salute and slipped his arm under Hermione's still shaky knees. He carried her in the direction of the stairs they'd come.

"Well? You are going to your detention are you not Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore drawled.

Harry sniffed, "With extreme prejudice. I feel the punishment is unwarranted. We did not set about to be disobedient. You've had a jaded opinion of me from Sorting. I don't know what I did to upset you but at my age surely we make mistakes. You're treating me like I do this for attention. I think that is unfair. You don't even know me and yet you judge me harshly. I'll do my best to stay away from you. Then perhaps, you will find little to find fault with."

Where he got that sort of confidence he wasn't quite sure but he stomped off in a temper heading for the Great Hall to fulfil his 'detention'.

At least Hermione wasn't being punished; he'd be even more upset.

Poor Neville was quaking in his shoes, while George and Seamus were furious.

Ron was oddly smug, "Well that's what we deserve for breaking rules. Not that it wasn't fun you know taking down a troll."

"If you hadn't tricked Fred into locking it in there with her," George scowled.

"Who says I knew she was in there?" Ron asked all innocent.

"Knowing you?" George snorted, "I doubt that. You're up to no good as usual."

Ron pouted, "You always say that! You're so mean. You and Fred always ignore me; you never let me play with you. You've made friends with most of the boys in my year and leave me to be ignored. It's not fair! Why should you two be friends with Harry? You're too old for him! You're always in trouble!"

"Pranks are one thing." George rolled his eyes, "Being deliberately hurtful is different, I draw a line there."

"Hard to believe someone like you have limits." Ron scowled.

"That's because for all your spying habits you fail to understand something imperative." George snorted, "You're nuts if you don't realize something important."

"What is that?" Ron frowned.

"Fred and I are friends with these kids, we are older yes but that's because we've taken an interest in them. They are to be considered under our protection, guardianship if you will. I know the entire team is protective of Harry, something you would be wise to consider." George snapped just as they reached the Great Hall.

They pushed open the doors.

Filch glowered at them, "Got lost again?"

George smirked, "Nope. We've been assigned to help you clean the Great Hall."

"By who?" Hagrid frowned.

"The Headmaster." Harry scowled, practically spiting the words.

"Well I'll be. You be just like yer da', up to tricks then." Hagrid laughed. "Well you kids can polish the house tables. Filch and I will take care of rest."

Harry snorted and went to polish the Slytherin table.

An odd creature about Harry's stature with huge eyes and large pointed ears wearing a starched pillow case bowed, "You be helping?"

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"Use this polish and rub hard. Like this." The creature showed him, "Dika come check later."

"Thank you Dika. I'll try to do a good job."

The creature bowed. "Harry Potter be kind and brave. We know what you did for the girl. Come by the kitchens we'll set things aside for you."

"Where are the kitchens?" Harry frowned.

"Ask Master George. He comes down a lot." Dika bowed and went to instruct George how to polish the Ravenclaw table.

Seamus and Neville claimed Gryffindor leaving Ron to polish Hufflepuffs glowering dreadfully. To make it even worse, Hufflepuff was beside Slytherin.

"You aren't seriously going to give that a good polish." Ron hissed.

Harry frowned at him, "Why not? I was told to polish a table. I intend to do just that."

"But why the snakes' table?" Ron snorted.

"Because no one else would and it had to be done." Harry shrugged, deciding to ignore the brat and put all his strength into polishing the table. He was extra careful to buff Draco and Blaise's customary seats to a brilliant shine.

It was almost half past ten when they finished polishing the tables by hand.

They were exhausted while Hagrid dismissed them. They were on their way up the stairs when Dika appeared with a tray of food.

"Dika hold back the best for young masters. Dika bring it to master's dormitory."

The boys nodded gratefully before sleepily making their way to the Tower.

Fred was the only one really waiting up.

"Hermione's in bed. Since blokes can't enter the girls' dormitory I had Angelina put her to bed. She's in a right state. She'll be fine by morning but she had a bit of a fright." Fred shrugged.

"Where is everyone?" George asked looking around.

"Percy sent them all to bed and I snuck back down later. I wanted to be sure you got back alright." Fred shrugged.

"Dika is bringing some leftovers for us to Harry's dormitory. Want to join us?" George asked with a yawn.

The four First Years and two Third Years made their way to the First Year Boys' Dormitory where they wolfed down the snacks Dika had left for them.

Neville and Harry fell asleep first so the twins put them to bed using switching charms to dress them in their night clothes.

Seamus and Ron stumbled off to bed and passed out before changing but the twins were already on their way to their own beds.

This night had been an adventure not to be soon forgot…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: I don't believe I did any real quoting in this chapter so i should be safe...


	12. Chapter 11

Title: Of Shield and sheath

Pairing: future DracoxHarry

Summary: A foolhardy Dumbledore attempts to change fate, he gains more and less then he bargained for. Creature fic. Future Mpreg.

Author's Note: For Jannafrancine who has guessed a small portion of this story's plot. Sequel to Cadmus and the Phoenix.

There is a poll on my profile regarding this fic, if you had a chance please vote. I will take the votes into consideration in regards to the future in this story.

* * *

Chapter 11- Duels and traitors

Since the Troll Incident on Halloween Ron had taken to joining their group but he couldn't keep his mouth shut around Draco.

He was always insulting him and it got on Harry's nerves.

Especially, since they were in the library trying to study…

"Why can't you two just be quiet? You don't have like each other. Just ignore them. Draco is my friend. If you want to be the same Ron I expect you to at least be capable of that."

"Malfoys are all Dark Wizards with agendas. You can't trust them."

"Unlike the twins you live up to the Weasley name; backstabbing bloodtraitor."

"Seriously? All this over some stupid girl?" Harry shook his head, "I don't get it."

"She wasn't a stupid girl!" Ron protested, "She was a lady of high standing and great wealth! It's the Malfoys' fault! If they had been honourable she would have lived! They always have underhanded, dishonourable tactics."

Draco snorted, "As if your ancestor wasn't guilt of the same. Wasn't he the one who was caught at a ball with in a compromising position?"

Ron hissed back, "That was your ancestor and everyone knows it."

Harry groaned, "This is ridiculous. Obviously you've been told two different stories, what makes you think either is true? Tales can be altered with time. Either you're both right or both wrong you can't have both."

"I'll have satisfaction for your insult Malfoy!" Ron snarled. "I challenge you to a wizard's duel in the classroom beside the Charms Classroom at midnight."

Draco snickered, "You haven't the skills for it."

"Are you a coward Malfoy?" Ron sneered.

Draco scowled, "Of course not."

"Then I dare you to accept or be branded a coward." Ron smirked.

"Name your second." Draco drawled.

"Harry."

Harry glared, "No way! I won't have any part in this nonsense."

"Come on you have to…" Ron whinged.

"A named Second by the rules of duelling can refuse." Draco snickered.

"Who's your second?" Ron tossed

"Blaise if he'll agree."

Blaise groaned, "Oh come on…Harry's right this is silly."

"You're my best friend…" Draco pouted.

Harry went cold, even if he already knew it from the first it was starting to upset him. It was silly; Draco and Blaise knew one another longer…

"I need a second, come on Harry…." Ron whinged

"I'm not fighting Draco or Blaise. They are my friends and this rivalry you have is idiotic. I won't do it." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Neville?" Ron frowned.

Neville shook his head, "No way. I'm useless in a duel."

"Seamus?" Ron pouted.

"Give me one good reason." Seamus drawled.

"We're Housemates?" Ron frowned.

Seamus snorted, "Not good enough."

Ron turned to Hermione who was on his right, "Then you'll do it…won't you?" his eyes flashed with warning.

Hermione shuddered, "At midnight it will be past curfew. We'll get in trouble…"

"What is life without some adventure?" Ron sniffed.

Hermione swallowed and then agreed to accompany him but she seemed very reluctant.

"Duelling someone whose skills surpass your own isn't an adventure, Weasley it's folly." Draco warned.

Harry groaned, "Hermione what is the saying about pride?"

The wizards blinked at him in confusion.

"It goes before a fall?" Hermione squeaked.

Harry nodded, "Exactly. Which one do you think will fall first?" He actually admired Draco's confidence, he knew who he was and was learning what he wanted to be.

Something Ron had yet to learn…

Hermione glanced at the two rivals and turned back to her books. "I don't know."

Something had changed with Hermione since the Troll incident.

The Gryffindor boys minus Ron as the two Slytherins frowned at the change. She was less confident and more easily flustered.

Ron was blissfully unaware it seemed and smug. "So we're agreed. Midnight and we'll settle this."

"If you insist." Draco shrugged.

They returned to studying…

XoooooX

After dinner Ron disappeared.

Neville, Harry and Seamus paced their dormitory as it passed curfew.

"You…you don't think he's already in the room do you?" Neville stammered.

Seamus frowned, "I don't know. I hope he doesn't have Hermione with him. She's been jumpy since the Troll Incident."

Harry scowled. "We can't let her wander the corridors alone. It wouldn't be right."

The three nodded.

Thomas had already passed out so they tip-toed down to the common room to find Hermione wringing her hands.

"I can't not go. I don't want to. I don't know where he is…" she stammered.

Harry took one of her hands and squeezed it, "While I won't be a second for his idiotic duel with Draco I'll come along with you for moral support."

"You…can't!" she gasped, "You already got in trouble for helping me."

"I'm not about to let you walk the corridors at night alone." Harry shrugged.

Neville swallowed, "I'll…come to."

Seamus nodded, "I don't like Ron but I'll come too."

The four snuck out of the Tower.

Harry paused to cast notice-me-not charms that Lily taught him in a dream. She probably wouldn't exactly approve of this. He was sure that Uncle Sev wouldn't either…he would have to hope he didn't find out.

The last thing he wanted was to disappoint him or to have Draco in trouble.

They tiptoed through the darkened corridors to the third floor heading towards the Charms' classroom.

They came upon Draco and Blaise in dark cloaks as well.

Harry scowled, "You idiots! Why didn't you use some sort of invisibility?"

Draco glared, "I haven't learned any yet."

"Merlin!" Harry rolled his eyes and cast the notice-me-not charm on them both. "That's better."

They were about to open the door to the appointed classroom when they heard sounds from up the corridor.

"You sure you heard right Professor?"

The four boys paled and Hermione shook.

Filch…

"A prefect told me that a handle of First Years planned a wizard's duel at midnight. A matter of family honour I believe was the point of contention." Came professor Snape's voice.

Draco, Blaise and Harry panicked.

They grabbed a Gryffindor a piece and ran.

Draco spotted a nearby door when the footsteps and voices neared.

He ran dragging Seamus having left Neville to Blaise and Hermione to Harry. He jiggled that handle, "Its locked." He whispered.

Harry groaned, "Do I have to do everything? Alohomora."

The door opened and they slipped into a dark corridor.

They heard the sound of their pursuers passing.

"Where could they have gone?"

"You don't think?"

"I doubt it. They can't have learned the unlocking charm and I wouldn't think they would brave _that_."

"Perhaps our informant was lying."

The voices trailed off.

Slowly, a growl came from behind them."

Blaise had the better night vision but still cast a lumos.

What greeted them was monstrous dog that had three heads each with a drooling mouth and sharp teeth.

"Oh no! We're in the Forbidden Corridor! It's going to eat us!" Hermione cried out and then fainted.

Harry groaned casting a lightening charm on her before picking up in a pale imitation of Fred's dramatic sweep.

"It's Cerberus." Blaise said sharply.

"A what?" Seamus grumbled.

"A large three headed dog. It has a weakness."

"What its appetite?" Draco scowled.

Blaise snorted, "No. Music." He cast a birdsong charm. "We better hurry before the charm runs out. Come on."

They slipped out of the corridor and were taking in breaths of less confined air.

"You think you can get back to the Tower safely?" Draco frowned. "You shouldn't have come down…"

"Then you would have been caught by Uncle Sev." Harry retorted. "You would have been visible, plus you wouldn't have had anywhere to hide because you don't know the unlocking charm.

Draco sighed, "I know I just didn't want you to be in danger of getting caught breaking the rules again."

Harry shrugged. "Rules are made for a reason but sometimes there must be exceptions to following them. I couldn't have let Hermione come down herself. It would have been wrong."

"You are a gentleman at heart despite you're raising." Draco said hugging him. "Be careful."

The two Slytherin slipped away back to the Dungeons.

Neville was less panicky now and Seamus was happy to be unhanded.

"We better go." Harry observed looking around.

"I'm stronger; you want me to take Hermione?"

Harry let the stronger Gryffindor take their friend.

They scurried like mice back to their hole.

They gasped out the password, 'Pig snout' to a sleepy Fat Lady.

"Where have you been? Get in the lot of you. Four First Years out of bed? Who do you think you are? Your father?"

Harry scowled, "Not hardly."

Once inside the common room they had a small problem…

They were boys and Hermione was a girl so they couldn't enter the girl's dormitory.

Harry sighed, "Last time Fred had another girl take her up."

"I don't know any gender changing spells." Seamus shivered with distaste.

"I could ask my elf?" Neville whispered.

Seamus nodded.

Neville snapped his fingers.

"Master Neville be wanting Rika?" the house elf asked.

Neville nodded pointing at Hermione, "She passed out. Can you take her to bed and keep an eye on her? Make sure she sleeps well? I'm going to bed. I'm knackered."

The other two First Years yawned and made their way back to their dormitory where they collapsed on top of their bed.

Ron's curtains were still open and he wasn't in bed…

They barely noticed this before falling asleep.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: I don't believe I did any real quoting in this chapter so i should be safe...


	13. Ch12- Ron's 'defence'

Title: Of Shield and sheath

Pairing: future DracoxHarry

Summary: A foolhardy Dumbledore attempts to change fate, he gains more and less then he bargained for. Creature fic. Future Mpreg.

Author's Note: For Jannafrancine who has guessed a small portion of this story's plot. Sequel to Cadmus and the Phoenix.

There is a poll on my profile regarding this fic, if you had a chance please vote. I will take the votes into consideration in regards to the future in this story.

* * *

Chapter 12- Ron's 'defence'

Needless to say Harry, Seamus and Neville were quite peeved with Ron when he finally showed up yawning and was shoved into the dormitory by Perfect Prefect Percy.

Seamus scowled, "So that where ya be hidin'? Behind that asal póg pompous' robes ya loc na mhuice. Fhealltóir cowardly."

"Speak English." Ron sniffed.

"Why should I?" Seamus snorted, "I'm Irish. It's my native tongue."

"I don't owe you an explanation." Ron glared.

Neville glared at him, "No you don't bauchle."

"He's right." Harry said shortly.

"You're agreeing with me?" Ron blinked.

"If he's supposed to be our friend," Harry snorted, "he'll explain why he abandoned Hermione."

"Percy found out…" Ron whinged, "Another student overheard our plan. He lectured me fiercely and forced me to sleep in his dormitory at the foot of his bed. He wouldn't let me sleep here. He thought I would go. Percy told Professor Snape only because he was certain Hermione wouldn't go if I didn't."

Harry glared, "She wouldn't have but we thought given that this was a test of honour you would have been there. You abandoned her after twisting her arm into being your second. You are a coward and whatever else Seamus called you. I may not like pulling stunts like fighting a troll but I don't leave friends like Hermione to walk into danger alone. It's ungentleman like."

"What would someone Muggle-raised know about such things?" Ron scowled.

"Common sense." Harry threw back, "You want to be friends and yet you do everything to disappoint."

"Even if I did do it on purpose," Ron whinged, "which I didn't, getting in trouble with their precious professor would have been a coup. Imagine what punishments Snape would have given out if he were furious at his own House for once.

"You're just making it worse for yourself." Seamus sniffed. "Stoptar suas. Tá tú ag caint díreach chun éisteacht le do ghuth féin. Come on lads, maybe if we ignore him he'll realise he's sort on common sense and honour."

Harry nodded sharply, "I don't think we should pay him any mind. He's unreliable."

"Untrustworthy." Neville gulped.

So they did.

They gave him the silent treatment.

Hermione met them still a bit jumpy, the incident last night probably hadn't helped but they'd see that she was okay.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N Irish Gaelic Translation: Asal póg pompous- Pompous kiss ass. Oc na mhuice- pig shit. Fhealltóir cowardly- cowardly traitor. Tá tú ag caint díreach chun éisteacht le do ghuth féin- You're just talking to hear your own voice. Stoptar suas- Shut up. Scottish Gaelic Translation: bauchle- Worthless person. Yes Neville is Cornish but he has Scottish relations- Uncle Algie who speaks Gaelic.


	14. Ch13- Who names a monster dog 'fluffy?

Title: Of Shield and sheath

Pairing: future DracoxHarry

Summary: A foolhardy Dumbledore attempts to change fate, he gains more and less then he bargained for. Creature fic. Future Mpreg.

Author's Note: For Jannafrancine who has guessed a small portion of this story's plot. Sequel to Cadmus and the Phoenix.

* * *

Chapter 13- Fluffy? Who names a monster dog 'fluffy'?

Harry snuck into the dungeons for another private potions lesson with Uncle Sev.

Between his dreams and these lessons on Friday afternoons Harry was ahead in Potions.

The best thing about it was getting to work side by side with Draco privately with no disapproving eyes.

They were in the middle of their Forgetfulness potion when they heard a crash.

Harry cast a stasis charm on the potion and they ran towards the direction of the sound.

"Damn leg! It's all Quirrell's fault. Drat the man. Who names a Cerberus Fluffy?"

"Uncle Sev you're bleeding…" Draco gasped.

"It's nothing." Severus grumbled.

"That's a dog bit. They can fester." Harry said quietly as he summoned a clean but empty cauldron. He filled it with water from his wand and then used a warming charm on it. Harry took off his t-shirt and used a cleaning spell on it before tearing it to pieces.

Draco blinked, tearing clothing like that without a care? Granted Harry's clothes often looked like something that ought to belong to a house elf…

"Draco! Don't stand there gawking help me." Harry snapped.

"I don't need help. I'm fine!" Severus grumbled trying and failing to stand.

"You're going to let me look at it." Harry glared.

Severus ruffled his hair, "You're just like Lily."

They undid Severus' rob together, with surprising strength Harry managed to tear Severus' trousers to bear the bloody bandages. With gentle hands Harry unwrapped it, wincing at the mangled. "Draco go get a towel?"

"Oh…alright…" the stunned blonde said scarpering off.

"With a mouth this big, was it that monster dog with the three heads?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

"How do you know about Hagrid's monster mutt?" Severus scowled. "Don't tell me you were one of those kids involved in the wizard's duel I was looking for."

Harry hung his head, "I didn't plan to be. I tried to get them to call it off. It was Ron's fault. He challenged Draco and called him a coward. Then he told the Perfect Prefect about it, who told you. He bullied Hermione into being his second and then never came. I only went along because I didn't want Hermione wandering the corridor's alone and I thought Ron was in the room they agreed too."

"Weasley which means…Draconis Lucius Malfoy! Why were you out wandering the corridors at midnight?" Severus thundered.

Draco winced and Harry cowered.

Draco pouted, "He challenged my honour! He called me a coward."

"Just because he's lashing out with words you think you have to retaliate? This kind of behaviour will only escalate! One of you will end up almost killed or publicly humiliated. Is that what you want?" Severus glared.

Draco hung his head and pouted, "No…"

Severus pulled him into his arms awkwardly, "You are a good boy I know you are. So don't do foolish things. I'll have to tell your father and you will be punished. Your parents will be so disappointed…"

"Wah! You're bleeding so much." Harry gasped, dipping a piece of his shirt in the warm water and gently wiping the blood away. It had crusted over in some places and he worried he was doing more harm then good but it had to be cleaned right?

Severus let go of Draco and gritted his teeth.

"You couldn't have done this yourself. Why didn't you go to the hospital wing?" Harry frowned.

"Ha! Pomfrey wouldn't know a dog bite from a bit from a venomous tentacula. She's a fourth-rate medi-wizard doing the job of a healer. She can't become a healer because she never passed her potions NEWT. She's utterly useless in an emergency, all she does is wring her hands and wail. A student could be beaten right in front of her and she still couldn't tell you what was wrong with them. She'd diagnosis internal bleeding as a stomach ache and then wonder why the kid is dead." Severus snorted. "I wouldn't trust her with my cats."

"Cats? Your mother's cats was home that night. I found it curled up on her grave in December shivering. I brought her home. Solarin?"

"Meow?"

"Mine is Amaryllis."

Harry blinked, "What? That's my owl's name."

"Amaryllis is a type of lily."

Harry finished cleaning the wound, "I wish I could sew…it needs stitches."

"Does it really hurt uncle Sev?" Draco frowned.

"It's…inconvenient." The potions master grumbled.

"I might be able to help a little. I don't have good control but sometimes…" Draco closed his eyes and held his hands over Severus' wound.

A golden glow with a bit of pink shone from Draco's hands.

Slowly the torn flesh and muscle were pushed together. Within a few heartbeats the wounds looked like it was actually healing, like it was a few weeks old rather than freshly inflicted.

Draco collapsed, "Dammit. I forgot that part."

Harry wrung his hands, "Are you alright? What's wrong? Is there anything I can do?"

Draco squeezed his hand, "I'm fine. I'm not sixteen yet so it's draining to do that. I'll be alright after a snack and sleep."

"I'll have to have you taken back to your dormitory by house elf. Narcissa will lecture. Salazar's wand she'll complain about not supervising you more closely." Severus groaned.

"Aren't you going to thank us?" Draco frowned.

"Don't think because you helped me with this I'm not going to punish you." Severus warned, "I will still be telling your father."

"Uncle Sev…" Draco pouted.

"I know who was all involved in your little midnight duel. You will all be in detention. I will be informing you later what and where. Now go."

"What were you doing in the Forbidden Third Floor corridor?" Draco smirked.

"Keeping an eye out on an unscrupulous dunderhead up to no good, who is serving an even worse master." Severus ground out.

"Who is that?" Harry asked.

"Never you mind." Severus snapped his fingers.

An elf arrived.

"Please escort Mr. Malfoy to his bed in Slytherin. And do keep an eye on him in case his magical exhaustion gets worse." Severus ordered stiffly.

"It won't." Draco scowled.

"To your Houses the both of you. No more nocturnal excursions." Severus snapped.

Harry sighed and made his way back to Gryffindor just ten minutes shy of curfew.

It had only been a short time he was already so close to them…

There was no Dudley here to threat or hurt his friends. He seemed to be getting braver the longer he was away from the Dursleys.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
